Salem Witch
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: After being kicked out of Salem Institute for Witches, Chase's favorite professor transfers her to Hogwarts, hoping that the school will be a good influence on her. Obviously he'd never heard of Fred and George.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I hope you enjoy it. To be perfectly honest, it's not a true crossover, but I did borrow some elements from different places for it. I have many Harry Potter freak friends, so this is dedicated to y'all! (You know who you are.) Now, before I begin, let's get something straight. I hate criticism. But I want you to criticize me and my writing. Criticism is like Brussels' sprouts, icky but necessary. So feel free to constructively criticize my writing. But I do NOT tolerate flames. So don't bother, cuz if you do, I'll simply use the flame for a nice barbeque which you won't be invited to. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter….or Van Helsing….or Gargoyles….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Professor Syrus Gryphin was patiently expecting his wizarding pizza. It was a warm day in Massachusetts. He rubbed his hands together delightfully. There was nothing he loved more than a wizarding pizza. Shroomish's did not make your ordinary run-of-the-mill pizzas. They made mushrooms that tasted like pizzas. The only side effect of the spell was that the mushrooms were carnivorous. But luckily they were dead when they got here. Usually.

The Indianapolis Centaurs were playing against the New England Knights. He had fifteen galleons bet on this Quodpot Match. He turned to the Quillian Mirror and turned it on with his wand. It was still in the pre-game show. Dallas Cheerleader-type witches were on broomsticks doing tricks in the air.

BOOM!!!

"Oh, no, not again," He grumbled.

Miss Brower, the Alchemy teacher, came running out of the remains of her classroom. "SYRUS, DEAL WITH HER!!!" She shrieked, running for her life.

Professor Gryphon rubbed his forehead and sighed. "I'm never going to get to watch this game," He grumbled.

Chase Van Helsing, a sprightly young fourteen-year-old, started skip merrily out of the room. She saw her favorite professor heading her way, and, without missing beat, skipped round back into the remains of the classroom.

"Chase," He started. He stopped, stepping on a burnt cardboard box. It had a charred picture of a wizard fighting off a carnivorous mushroom. SHROOMISH'S MUSHROOMS was what he could make out from it.

"My pizza," He said sadly. He looked like he'd just been dumped.

"Oh, come on," Chase said, sounding slightly nervous. "It's not even a real pizza. It's a hungry, albeit dead, mushroom. It would've eaten you. I just saved your life."

Gryphon just stared at her stonily.

"He's not buyin' it," She said to herself. She grinned at him.

She certainly was a devil in disguise. She was very pretty; it was almost unexpected for her to be such a troublemaker. She had black hair, going just below her shoulders and sparkling amber eyes, which were rather pretty.

"You blew it up again," Gryphon commented. "What is this, the sixteenth time?"

Chase's amber eyes narrowed. "Uh uh. Fifteenth. You can't prove I did number twelve."

Gryphon frowned at her. Were it any other girl they'd have immediately begged forgiveness. Gryphon was a very popular crush, with his long blonde hair and unusual violet eyes. But Chase had known him too long.

"My office," He pointed the direction. "Now."

"When you say 'now', do you mean, 'now, now'?" Chase asked him. Gryphon raised his wand threateningly. Chase scampered. In America, it was not uncommon for the teacher to hex the student for misdemeanors. Nothing serious of course, but at Salem, he had hexed this particular student dozens of times. And it was not a pleasant experience. Particularly when he transfigured her into a squirrel for two weeks.

Chase immediately made herself comfortable in his office, spinning on the swivel chair, crying, "Wheee!"

Gryphon frowned at her again, and pointed his wand at the chair. It turned into a regular chair.

"You take all the fun out of life," Chase complained.

The Headmistress, Allison Charn, walked into the room, and stared at Chase. "What'd she do this time?" She groaned.

Professor Charn was blonde also, had very pale skin, and a serious expression that almost never went away. Frankly, she was fed up with Chase.

"Miss Van Helsing," Professor Charn snarled. "Do you honestly expect us to deal with this ongoing mischief?"

Chase smirked. "What are you gonna do, expel me?"

"Yes," Charn announced.

Chase sprang up from her chair. "_What?!_"

"Now, let's not be too hasty," Gryphon intervened. "Allison, she has extraordinary potential. She could be a great witch some day."

"Yes, listen to the nice man," Chase said immediately. Gryphon shot a look at her.

"You keep out of this, this has nothing to do with you," He told her.

Chase rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me, I didn't say nothin'," She glanced around his office. She noticed snacks on the desk and the Quillian Mirror muted the Quodpot game airing. Her eyes widened.

"Mr. Gryphon," She said in mock shock. "Are you two _dating_?"

"Yes," Gryphon said, not even attempting to deny it.

"Ew, that's gross y'all," She said, her plan to mock him backfiring.

"I've come up with an alternative to expelling her," Gryphon said ignoring her. "The foreign exchange program."

"I love it!" Charn exclaimed. "Dump her off on some other Headmaster!"

"I should feel insulted, but actually, I'm flattered," Chase said smugly.

"Albus Dumbledore is not just any Headmaster," Gryphon insisted. "He is the one wizard in the world who can actually get through to her."

"You really think so?" Charn said incredulously.

"I'll bet one thousand galleons on it," He challenged.

"You're on," She agreed, shaking his hand.

"Are you betting on me?" Chase said outraged.

"Yes," Gryphon replied. "Now let's get going to the station. I'm missing the Quodpot game because of this."

"Station?" Chase said blankly. "You mean I'm leaving right now?"

"No time like the present," Gryphon said cheerfully.

"You're not gonna even let me say bye to my friends?" Chase said, pretending to be tearful.

"You don't have any friends," Gryphon snorted.

"But if I did, I'd want to say bye to them," Chase contradicted.

"But you don't, so it's a moot point," Gryphon finished. "Now hurry up, I'm missing the half-time show."

"Don't be long!" Charn yelled as they walked down the hall.

"Ready to get rid of me, huh?" Chase yelled back.

"YES!"

XXXXXXXX

It took about three minutes for her bags to pack themselves, and then they were off to the American Wizarding Travel Department near Nashville to get the paperwork filled out. Most wizards wore robes and cloaks, but it was customary at the Department to wear cowboy hats and carry wands in their holsters.

"So, what school am I terrorizing now?" Chase grinned at Gryphon, signing a bunch of paperwork with a flick of her wand. It was a beautiful wand, but very strange, wand-wise. It pretty thick for a wand, and had a beautiful silvery sheen to it.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the finest wizarding school in Great Britain," Gryphon pronounced. "Albus Dumbledore assures me that there are two students in particular whom you are certain to get along with." He paused. "He was very cryptic about that. Makes me worried."

"Well," Chase grinned. "Look out Hogwarts, here I come!"


	2. Chase Settles In

**AN: Mwa ha ha ha! So, I've been looking everywhere for my copy of "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" so I could re-read it and follow along. (Chase starts out at Hogwarts at Harry's second year, FYI) Now I can finally update, yippee!**

**By the way, this is most certainly not a Harry/OC. Just to clarify. This is technically George/OC, but you won't see that for a while. **

**Regan Trinity- Now, would I be mean and do something like that? Heh heh, never….**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or Van Helsing, or Gargoyles, or anything else I've borrowed elements from.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase blinked. "It's a castle."

"What part of Hogwarts Castle didn't you understand?" Gryphon snorted.

"It's not my fault America doesn't have any castles," Chase pouted. She was rather impressed with the place. It was a heck of a lot bigger than Salem Institute. Salem started out as a two-room school house in the 1600s and slowly grew to a mansion.

"School's already in session," Gryphon told her. "But I warned Dumbledore you might be coming sometime. I sent him an owl before we got here, so he should be expecting us."

Sure enough, Albus Dumbledore himself was waiting to escort them into the castle. Chase liked him immediately. He was fairly tall, with sparkling blue eyes and a long silver beard that reached his waist. He had half-moon glasses perched on his crooked nose.

"Hello, Miss Van Helsing," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"'Sup?" Chase greeted him, still eyeing the castle.

Dumbledore simply smiled at her. "Well, I suppose we should get started." They started to walk inside the castle.

Chase looked slightly nervous. This place was huge! She was certain she'd get lost within the first few days.

"Nothing that a few blown up corridors couldn't cure," She murmured to herself, smiling. When they were in Diagon Alley, while Gryphon's back was turned, she'd quickly purchased several Filibuster's Fireworks. She hoped they worked as well as Acme's Fireworks. She'd also brought a few American joke bombs from her private stash.

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore started, as they headed up the stairs. "There are four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. We're going to my office, so you can be sorted privately."

Chase nodded. Didn't sound too bad. Salem was similar, except there were three houses, the House of Merlyn, the House of Morgan, and the House of Tituba. Chase _was_ in the House of Merlyn, till she got kicked out. They had to take an aptitude test to see what house they were. Chase assumed that that was what was going to happen. She wasn't looking forward to it; she hated those stupid aptitude tests.

They reached a Dumbledore's office, he said the password, the enchanted stone gargoyle leaped forward and they entered his office.

Fascinated, Chase peered about. It was a round circular room, with odd little instruments on various shelves. The quirkiness of the room seemed to match Hogwarts' Headmaster.

Dumbledore reached to one of the shelves, and took down a ragged, torn hat. He held it out to her.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Chase snorted.

"Put it on," Dumbledore smiled. Chase blinked.

At least it wasn't an aptitude test. "O-okay," Chase said, thrusting the ripped hat on her head. She waited.

And officially got _freaked_ out when she heard a voice speaking in her ear.

"Holy—" Chase jumped. Dumbledore smiled again, and Chase got the distinct impression that he was quite enjoying himself.

"Clever girl," the hat said. "Lots of intelligence—but so lazy! Tsk, tsk, should start applying yourself more. Perhaps Hufflepuff—or perhaps Ravenclaw, put that good intelligence to use. But…"

Chase blinked.

"But….a large amount of bravery, I see, well hidden is that. Yes, yes, I think—GRYFFINDOR!" The hat suddenly bellowed.

Dumbledore took the hat off of Chase's head. "That was weird," She informed the general populace.

"Gryffindor it is," Dumbledore said briskly. "Now—I will inform the house elves to take your luggage to your dormitory." They exited his office. They passed several more corridors till they came upon a large portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress.

"The password is 'wattlebird'," Dumbledore told Chase. "Inside are your fellow Gryffindor classmates. I'm sure they'll be delighted to have the new American exchange student in their midst." He gave her one last amused smile, and walked off.

Professor Gryphon said, "Here's where I say good bye, Chase. I'll be checking up on you every once in a while. Have a good term, and _please,_" He gave her a hug. "_Try_ to behave yourself!" The professor walked off, following Dumbledore's path.

Chase stared at his retreating form. "Fine, just leave me here," She snorted again, rather disgustedly. Sighing, she turned to the portrait.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Wattlebird," Chase said, and the Fat Lady swung the portrait open, revealing hole. Chase clambered through.

"You think they could put a step there," She remarked. She felt a bunch of eyes on her.

She was standing in a common room. It was a nice room, with a roaring fire, squashy arm chairs, and lovely tapestries. She saw students sprawled about, doing homework, chatting, etc.

Well, at least they _were._ Now they were staring at this intruder who had disturbed the peace of the Gryffindor common room.

It would be perfectly understandable and perfectly normal if a new transfer student would become extremely shy, shuffle their feet a bit, and stare at the floor.

But Chase never was normal.

"Hi!" She strode across the room to an empty armchair and flopped into it. "Man, what a journey. What's up? My name's Chase Van Helsing."

"She's the American transfer student," a girl explained to the puzzlement of the room. She had bushy brown hair and Chase estimated her to be about twelve. "Dumbledore mentioned that a transfer student might be showing up."

"Only you would know that," a boy who looked her age muttered. He had flaming red hair and was rather lanky looking.

The girl turned to Chase. "My name's Hermione Granger," She said pleasantly. "It's nice to meet you, Chase."

"You're from Salem Institute, aren't you?" Hermione continued.

"Yep," Chase answered.

"Salem?" A boy standing behind her said. "Is that another wizarding school?"

Hermione moved slightly. Chase's eyes widened. The boy who'd spoken was none other than Harry Potter.

_I'm an idiot_, Chase thought to herself. _I completely forgot that Harry Potter went here!_

There was no mistaking. He had the same flyaway jet-black hair and the lightning shaped scar she'd seen plastered all over American magazines. Harry Potter was a complete _celebrity_. In America, at least.

_Let's hope he doesn't act like a jerk, _Chase thought grimly. _I hate these stupid commercialized idols._

"Salem Institute for Witches is a wizarding school for girls in America," Hermione answered Harry. "So you're a part of the foreign exchange program?"

"You could say that," Chase said, with a half grin on her face. "Hogwarts is my last hope, anyway. I got expelled from there."

"Got expelled?" Two identical twin boys who looked her age, and who looked remarkably like the red head who'd spoken earlier, joined the group. They had flaming red hair, just like him. If they weren't related, Chase would eat a hippogriff. "What for?"

Chase grinned fully, scratching her head. "I kinda blew up the Alchemy room."

The group gawked at her.

"For the sixteenth time," She added helpfully.

"Blew it up?" Hermione said incredulously. "Blew up—a classroom?"

"Uh huh," Chase pulled out a couple of base-ball shaped bombs. "With these Acme Bombs. And some potion chemical too, I don't know, I just kind of dumped them in."

"Why would you do a thing like that?" Hermione demanded.

"Why wouldn't you?" the twins demanded back at Hermione.

Chase chuckled. "Trust me—Hermione, was it? If you knew Miss Brower, you'd understand my reasoning."

"I'd understand it without," One of the twins commented, obviously impressed. "What's your name again? I'm Fred Weasley, and that—" He pointed at his double. "Is George."

"Let's not forget ickle Ronnikins," George grinned, grabbing his younger brother.

"Gerroff me," Ickle Ronnikins did not seem happy about the endearment.

"And you're Harry Potter, right?" Chase asked Harry, knowing the answer.

Harry nodded, looking like he wished she didn't recognize him.

"Course I know all about you," Chase said cheerfully. "You're practically a legend in America—face on the news all the time. Last year was your first year, right? Well, all of America knew too."

Harry Potter did _not_ look thrilled about his fame. "Perfect," He muttered under his breath. Chase regarded him carefully. At least he wasn't big-headed snob.

"Well," Chase feigned a yawn. "This has been fun and all, but I'm reeeally tired. So, could someone please point me in the direction of my bed."

"Sure," Hermione sprang up. She led Chase up the stairs to the girls' dorm. "I'm willing to bet you get the spare bed in our room. Sorry about that, you know, the fourth years' beds are all used up. Hope you don't mind sharing a room with second years."

Chase shrugged. "It's all the same to me."

They entered the girls' dormitory. There were large four poster beds and high narrow windows.

"That's Parvati Patil," Hermione pointed to a dark haired girl who was unpacking some clothes. "And that's Lavender Brown. You'll get the spare bed, I should imagine." Sure enough, Chase's luggage was stowed neatly next to her bed.

"Mmm," Chase acknowledged the second years and flopped on her bed. "'Night."

As Chase turned to her pillow luxuriously, she imagined what might be in store for her that morning.

As usual, she wouldn't know what would hit her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: I got a grand total of one review last time, but I know people are reading this cuz I got twenty-five hits last time. So please, press that happy little blue button and...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Hogwarts Bathrooms Go Boom

**AN: Hey guys! Here I am for the next chapter! **

**Lauren- Thank you! **

**Ima Idiot's ex-sister- Thanks, I appreciate you reviewing me. **

**Airlady- Will do! Glad you like.**

**Jacqui- I hate grammar errors. Do tell me if I make any. I was raised in a family where committing a grammar mistake is the same as breaking a law, and it stuck. The dialogue will get better, it's always tough writing beginnings cuz in my mind I'm three chapters ahead.**

**COULK- Okay!**

**Cillyme- I love reviews. I eat them for breakfast and they are fuel for my writing.**

**Peaceful Angel- Thank you!**

**SiriusBlacktheMarauder- I've always wondered about the American school that was mentioned in the fourth book….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase yawned and stretched, rubbing her eyes. Her first day at Hogwarts was about to begin. She smiled to herself, and pulled on light blue robes—her casual wear.

Hermione blinked. "What are you doing?"

Chase blinked back. "Putting on my clothes."

"I know that," Hermione said impatiently. "But those aren't your Hogwarts' school robes."

Chase wrinkled. "Aw, man, we have assigned _robes_?"

"Didn't you know?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

Chase sighed. "We didn't have standardized dress at Salem, I guess I'm just used to throwing on whatever I feel like." She shuffled threw her bag of purchases from Diagon Alley. Sure enough, there were several Hogwarts school robes carefully packaged inside.

How'd she miss those? Chase rolled her eyes, she could almost hear Gryphon say, "Pay _attention_, Chase!"

Chase shoved the standard black robes on and followed Hermione to the Great Hall. It was a huge room, with an enchanted ceiling that looked like the sky. Currently, it was partly cloudy with a few rays of sunshine peeking through.

She sat down next to a couple fourth years and helped herself to some cereal and fruit. A barrage of owls came flying down and one dropped a note before her. She ripped it open and read it.

_To my Mistress,_

_Twiddle begs you not to get expelled from this new school; she reminds her that it would break her poor mother's heart were she to know that you have already been expelled from Salem. _

_Call for me if you need me._

_--Twiddle_

Chase grunted in disgust and shoved her letter aside. George glanced at it.

"Who's Twiddle?" He asked curiously.

Chase slurped up some juice. "Twiddle's my house-elf. Well, she's technically my mother's house-elf. I won't inherit her till I'm seventeen."

"You have a house-elf?" Fred sounded rather impressed. "Lucky you."

Chase snorted. "Ha, yeah, right. There never was a more annoying house-elf than Twiddle. She lives to serve me—even when I don't want it. I'm surprised she hasn't followed me here."

The twins stared at her. Chase sighed.

"I'm descended from a long line of Van Helsings," she said in a bored voice, as if she'd had this speech shoved down her throat all her life. "The Van Helsings hunted Dark Creatures. All the way down to my mother. As one could imagine, we sometimes got quite a profit and the inheritance gets bigger every new generation. All the way down to me." She considered her words.

"Van Helsing?" Hermione looked up excitedly from across the sugar bowl. "The Van Helsings? Descended from Gabriel Van Helsing himself?"

"That'd be us," Chase said heavily.

"I've read all about your family," Hermione looked at her admiringly. "Your mom was supposed to be one of the greatest Dark Creature hunters there ever was! As good as Gabriel himself!"

"So her diaries say," Chase sipped her tea, grimacing. She went back to her juice.

"It must be _amazing_ to live with such a legend," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Probably would be," Chase said casually. "She died when I was two."

There was a sudden awkward pause.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said in a small voice.

Chase shrugged, and gave her a smile. "It happened a long time ago," She said cheerfully. "I don't let it bother me." She got up, picking up a class schedule that a barn owl had dropped before her minutes before.

"Well, see you guys, but I got…" She glanced at the schedule. "Charms."

XXXXXXXX

Chase had officially decided that Hogwarts was a heck of a lot tougher than Salem. Or maybe that was because she never really paid attention at Salem….as if that'd be any different here!

She had a break for her next period, so she decided to head back to the Gryffindor Common room. She passed by a haughty looking second year with white blonde hair.

"Hey," He called out to her insolently. Chase turned.

"You're the new transfer student, right?"

"Yep," Chase said, eying the boy carefully. Something about him bothered her.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," He informed her. "Are you a pure-blood?"

Chase looked blank. "Pure-blood?" She thought about it. "That's what ignorant wizards call wizards with nothing but wizarding blood in their families, right?"

This time Malfoy looked rather blank.

"We don't hold much stock in that," Chase snorted. "You'll hardly find any 'pure-blood' wizards in America. We'd have died out if we didn't marry Muggles."

Malfoy looked disgusted. "So you aren't then,"

Chase shrugged. "Beats me. I have no idea who my dad is."

"You don't know who your dad is?" Malfoy laughed scathingly. He was about to call her something rather rude, but Chase beat him to the punch.

"I'm a bastard," She grinned. "An ill-le-git-i-mate child."

Malfoy stared at her incredulously. "And you're proud of that?"

"Not so much prideful, more I really don't give a damn," She skipped off. She could hear that Malfoy guy snickering with some of his cronies behind her, most likely at her expense.

"What a pleasant fellow he is," She murmured to herself dryly. "Anymore nice welcomes like that, and I'll have friends in no time." She started heading up the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait.

Then the stairs started moving.

"Oh, crap," Chase said, grabbing hold of the banister. "This is so annoying!"

When the stairs finally stopped, she headed up to the door at the top to see if there was another way to get to the portrait hole. That's when she noticed the odd thing about the door.

It was made of stone, with mythical beasts carved on it. She leaned in closer and saw engraved:

STUDENTS ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY PROHIBITED FROM THIS WING. ALL TRESPASSERS _WILL_ BE TURNED INTO STONE.

Intrigued, Chase opened the door and came upon a wooden door, with the words carved upon it:

WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THIS WING AND WE MEAN IT. LEAVE THIS PLACE ALONE IMMEDIATELY.

"Now look what you've done," Chase chuckled. "You've piqued my curiosity."

She opened the wooden door. Inside was a large room that looked like an unused schoolroom. She noticed several doors across from her. She wanted very much to explore those doors, but in the end, decided to come back another time. Further investigation _would_ ensue.

"In the meantime…" Chase pulled a couple of Acme bombs from her pocket as she walked down the stairs again. She grinned.

XXXXXXX

Fred and George were discussing their next trip to Zonko's, when they heard a large explosion coming from a corridor to their right. They ran to the source.

Chase Van Helsing popped out of the remains of a girls' bathroom giggling to herself. "Lord Almighty, that was satisfying—" She stopped dead in front of the twins.

Most of the girls at Salem were prone to be snitches, especially when it came to Chase, so she immediately tried to claim innocence.

"Look at that," She gestured feebly at the girls' room. "The girls' bathroom just suddenly randomly exploded. That's weird, right?" She laughed nervously.

"You blew it up," Fred said, sounding awed.

"No, no," Chase laughed again, sounding extremely nervous. "Just a random explosion. They happen sometimes—"

"That was bloody awesome!" Fred told her.

Chase puffed up immediately. "Well, you know…" Her words died in her mouth. Dumbledore was standing behind her.

"Oh, crap," She sighed.

"Come on, Miss Van Helsing," Dumbledore said to her hiding a smile within his silver beard. "To my office. It seems I owe your former professor five galleons, as I had bet that you wouldn't blow up anything within the week."

"What is it with professors betting on me?" Chase grumbled.

As they walked away, George looked at his brother. "Fred, I think I'm in love."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review! Review!**


	4. A Weird Class and a Weirder Corridor

**AN- Whazzzzup? Anybody seen the seventh book's new title? Just been released! I won't say it here, in case you haven't seen it, but it's freaking awesome! Ooh, I can't wait till it comes out! By the way, all my information about Quodpot comes from Quidditch Through the Ages but I took a few creative liberties in making up the Super Cauldron and Chase's team.**

**Ima Idiot's ex-sister- Thank you!**

**QueenofthePenguins- Yay for sarcasm! This isn't my first fanfic, just my first Harry Potter fic. I'd stuck to the Lost genre for about three years till I decided to venture out into my other fanfiction interests. Here's your update!**

**Vixen Hood- Thank you! Here's your update!**

**Artistgirl727- I'm glad you like it! Chase has been sitting in my head since forever, so I decided to venture out into Harry Potter fanfic land and try her out. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost…or Van Helsing…or Gargoyles…or anything else I borrow elements from…but I do own Chase!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase immediately made herself comfortable in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sat in front of her, with his big Headmaster's desk separating. Chase noticed a bunch of portraits of former Headmasters glaring at her and tut-tut ting.

Dumbledore looked rather disappointed. "You will have to be punished," He sighed. "It's such a shame. I'd hoped to see more of your mother in you."

Chase blinked. "My mom went here?" Her mother was an American; Chase had always assumed that she'd gone to Salem.

Dumbledore regarded her. "Leonie Van Helsing transferred here in her fifth year." He sighed. "She got perfect grades, all throughout her years here…" He frowned suddenly. "She snuck out a lot. She went on little expeditions in the Forbidden Forest often. But still, perfect grades in everything."

"Now, about your punishment," He started.

Chase grinned suddenly. "Bring it on!"

Dumbledore gazed at her interestedly. "No fear of punishment, hm?"

"Gonna put me in detention?" She demanded, her amber eyes twinkling. She tossed her shaggy black hair over her shoulder. "Make me write lines?"

She started to laugh. "Sorry, Professor, I've had them all! Charn and Gryphon were _constantly_ trying to find 'fitting punishments' for me. Something to make me _learn my lesson._ They never did. What makes you think you can?"

Any other teacher probably would've gotten extremely angry from the lip that Chase had just given them. But this was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I suppose I'll be unable to lend you my Quillian Mirror, then."

"I have my own," Chase snorted.

Quillian Mirrors were similar to Muggle television sets. The American wizard Artorius Quillian was enamored of Muggle technology and wished to duplicate the effects of Muggle artifacts in magical talismans. The Quillian Mirror was his first success. Such magic-nology was banned in Britain, of course, but American wizards were extremely laid-back.

"No you don't," Dumbledore corrected. "England has a less tolerable view on enchanted Muggle items. Quillian Mirrors are banned here. It was confiscated by the Ministry of Magic."

Chase muttered something dark about the Ministry having a stick up their butts. Dumbledore continued.

"But I have a special permit for mine," He said. "And I was going to ask you to join me in two months in watching the Super Cauldron…but because of your unfortunate misdemeanor, I will be unable to."

"Not…watch….Super Cauldron?" Chase said, her voice shaking. Her left eye twitched.

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said sighing. "I was definitely looking forward to that game. I have seven galleons riding on it. Did you know that the Virginia Valkeryies are in the top twenty?"

The Virginia Valkeryies were Chase's favorite Quodpot team.

"Let me get this straight," Chase said shaking her head wildly. "You're gonna keep me from watching the Super Cauldron just 'cause I blew up one measly bathroom?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"You can't do this to me!" Chase squawked.

"Can and will," Dumbledore chuckled. "Unless you're behavior improves radically."

Chase's brow furrowed.

"You may go, Miss Van Helsing."

Chase left.

Well, crap. Chase sighed loudly through her nose. "It seems that my acts of mayhem need to be more subtle," She groaned. "I hate subtle."

She started walking furiously. "It's too obvious for me to continue having fun on my own…I can't do it by myself without being caught." She sighed. "I reeeally don't want to miss the Super Cauldron!"

"So how do I keep having fun at Hogwarts, but do it in such a way that my dear old Headmaster doesn't find out?"

XXXXXX

It didn't take long for Chase to realize that her Divination class sucked. Professor Trelawney was so obviously a fraud it was painful. She made predictions all right, and especially tried to impress the new student, aka, Chase.

"Dear girl," She said in ominous mystical tones. "I see horror in your life…horrors that will not cease!"

Chase yawned.

But Chase especially hated Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nothing against the subject, of course. But ever since Chase was three, she'd had all of that stuff crammed down her throat. She knew it all. She'd been forced to read and study all of her mother's old hunting diaries, recognize various Dark Creatures, and memorize immensely complex spells to ward them off. She hated it.

"'Tis your duty as a Van Helsing!" Twiddle would always squeak and that would be Chase's cue to roll her eyes and groan. All of her ancestors had gone into the family business of hunting. Chase had already decided she would do something else. She didn't want to be 'the next great Van Helsing.' She was freaking sick of it.

The worst part was she'd only seen one Dark Creature in her entire life. Twiddle always insisted that Dark Creatures were attracted to her and she must always watch her back, but Chase didn't believe it. She'd never been attacked (as far as she knew) and all of this stupid defensive crap seemed useless to her. Twiddle told her that there were numerous enchantments around the Van Helsing estate that kept them away, and it'd been sheer luck that kept them from getting her at Salem. Chase had decided long ago that this whole Van Helsing nonsense was just a meaningless name to her. She knew her mother did these great things, and she was very proud of her—but she was sick to death of being a Van Helsing.

It was in Lockhart's class the she went into a rage.

She'd heard of Gilderoy Lockhart. He was apparently was a hunter too, though he seemed like an idiot to her. She yawned and watched George and Fred flick Dungbombs at his desk. A vague thought occurred to her that she was almost out of Belching Powder.

She glanced at the book that lay before her, _Voyages with Vampires_. She flipped idly through it.

_He may be an idiot, _she thought to herself. _But apparently he knows what he's doing. This looks a lot like one of my mom's old hunting diaries. _

Chase frowned. This story seemed familiar to her.

A jolt went through her. This _was_ her mother's story.

All of her annoyance and complaints of being a Van Helsing vanished, and all she thought of was how this stupid fraud had taken her mothers…!

She slammed the book shut and stood. Fred and George looked at her curiously.

Lockhart, who was in the middle of telling how he'd saved some village or whatever, stopped and looked at her. "Is there a problem, Miss…" He glanced at the roster and did a double take. He blinked at her and for the smallest second, Chase was sure she saw an apprehensive look cross his handsome features.

"This story," Chase jabbed a finger at the book. "This isn't yours! This is word for word, my mother's! You stole her—"

"OBLIVIATE!"

A flash of light crossed the classroom. Chase stood awkwardly.

What was she doing? Why was she standing up? Blinking bemusedly, she sat down. She heard Fred whisper,

"That's weird. I didn't think I'd thrown that one yet."

XXXXXXX

After dinner, Chase returned to the weird corridor. She opened the stone door, and then the wooden door, and walked in once again. She wandered.

It seemed like an ordinary unused classroom. So what was with the warnings? She crossed the room and opened another door, expecting a closet. She was outside now, on an ornately decorated balcony surrounding a tower. She saw the lake below her.

"What do ye think yuir doin' here?" An angry voice said.

Chase turned and found herself staring at an irate gargoyle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: Review, children! Review!**


	5. A Really Bad Memory

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the slow update, I've just started classes up again and I swear, those people are out to get me. Well, here it is! Oh, by the way, Mugglenet has released this AMAZING book full of really cool theories. One of my friends was showing it to me and now I have to get one cuz they're freaking awesome. Just thought you'd like to know!**

**Vixen Hood- Course she would, lol. (throws tomatoes at Lockhart)**

**Artistgirl727- Hehe. I love Gargoyles. I think Hogwarts should totally have Gargoyles at their school. **

**Cillyme- Here you go!**

**Squirrelbait the Third- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**QueenofthePenguins- Haha, I love that. Gilderoy is evil and extremely gay. Hehe, that makes me laugh. Glad you like!**

**Regan Trinity- We'll find out more about Chase's mother's death in the next chapter. I love Harry but Fred and George…I just can't get enough of them!**

**Airlady- Thank you! I love messing around with J.K Rowling's universe.**

**Aftertwoday- Okay!**

**Amethyst Prongs- Hehe…I'm so glad you like it! My Jacey stories are getting so angsty I had to take a break and right something funny with a lot of explosions. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase swallowed. "Oh, dear," She said. "This certainly wasn't what I'd expected."

She'd heard of gargoyles before. Her ancestor, who'd started the Van Helsing legacy, Gabriel Van Helsing, considered gargoyles to be Dark Creatures and hunted them as passionately as he did other things. According to her mother's diaries, however, Leonie Van Helsing was vehemently against hunting gargoyles, and fought for their rights. This gargoyle had gray coloring, with long white hair and a thick white beard that covered his chin completely. He had a crown of bumps on his head that looked like horns, but shorter. Great, huge, batwings sprouted from his shoulders. Chase frankly had no idea what to do or expect. Her wand was in her purse, it'd be too late if she grabbed it.

She shifted the bag. It felt heavier somehow.

The gargoyle took a deep breath, and let out a tremendous roar. Chase took that as a sign that she probably go, and sprinted out as fast as her heels would carry her.

The gargoyle stopped and flexed his wings. "Works every time," He chuckled.

XXXXXXX

"That," Chase announced to herself. "Was awesome."

She was feeling extremely pleased with herself. _Nothing _like that had ever happened to her at Salem! It was freaking awesome!

Chase turned back to the door to see if she could go back inside but the door had disappeared.

"What the…?" Chase frowned as she stared at the stubbornly blank wall. Since when did doors just up and disappear?

XXXXXXX

Fred and George entered the common room to see Chase sitting in an armchair, staring at the flames with a bemused look on her face.

"Hey Chase!" George called. "What are you doing?"

Chase turned and blinked. "Oh…hey, guys. Nothing. Have you ever seen a door that just up and disappears?"

The twins looked at her.

"That may or may not have gargoyles in it?" Chase added.

"Gargoyles?" Fred said, sounding skeptical. "At Hogwarts?"

"I saw one, I'm telling you," Chase informed them. She frowned. "I'd go looking for it again, but our dear Headmaster threatened me earlier so I can't go and look for it by myself." She sighed loudly. "I wish there was some way I could sneak out without him knowing."

Fred and George looked at each other. Identical grins formed on their faces.

"What?" Chase said, sensing something good coming.

"Chase, we are about to reveal to you the secret to our success," George announced.

"We can't risk you going off and telling everyone," Fred continued. "So, you're just gonna have hang out with us during your Hogwarts years."

"Telling what?" Chase said, honestly interested.

Fred glanced around, and, seeing that the common room was empty, whipped out a ragged looking piece of old parchment.

"Behold," George said, as if showing her the Holy Grail.

"This is it?" Chase said, the disappointment obvious on her face.

"Oh, Chase, you poor, sweet, naïve, girl," Fred sighed patting her back. "This isn't just any old piece of parchment. This is in fact, _the Marauders' Map._"

Something about that name stirred in Chase's memory, but she brushed it off. "What's it do?" She asked.

George opened the parchment, tapped it with his wand, and said throatily, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good._"

Inky lines formed across the parchment, revealing a well drawn out map of Hogwarts. Chase's eyes widened. She saw tiny little dots moving about the school, and other passageways she didn't recognize.

"This is the coolest thing I HAVE EVER SEEN!" Chase shrieked. She grabbed the map.

Looking it over, she sighed. "No sign of my missing door. I guess we'll just have to check _each_ of these doors one by one." She smirked, gesturing towards doors that seemingly led to nowhere.

The twins grinned evilly. "Don't forget to wipe it when you're done," George said, taking the map and prodding it with his wand. He said, "_Mischief managed_!"

"Well, let's go!" Fred said, leading the way out the portrait hole. Chase followed her friends, grinning.

She stopped. Whoa. She had _friends._

XXXXXXX

Caspian glided to the next tower. "Oh, great," He grumbled. "Late again. Leatherback's gonna kill me. He's gonna shatter me in my stone sleep. He's an animagus, he can do it too! He can actually turn into a human!"

The winged horse-like gargoyle spotted a tower. "Is that it?" He said, gliding into the girls' Gryffindor tower.

He looked around noticing various beds and trunks. "Well, this isn't it," He muttered darkly. He turned around and his wing accidentally brushed up against something, and knocked it to the floor.

"Oh no, I knocked over someone's pensieve!" He wailed, grabbing it and setting it back on the nightstand. He glanced at it.

"Well, that's odd," He murmured. "There's only one memory in it."

A tiny puddle of silver thought stirred within the bowl. "Don't look in," He told himself. "Don't look in, I don't know how to get out, oh, sh…" He was sucked into the pensieve.

He came out in a dark room. It was night. He reached into his pouch and glanced at an hourglass. "Leatherback's going to murder me," He sighed. He put it away and glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

He noticed a small dark-haired girl lying asleep on a child's bed. She couldn't have been more than two or three. He bent down and flicked her. Humans fascinated him. Then he remembered that he was in a pensieve, therefore, he wasn't actually there. It was a memory. "Which means she'll be waking up soon." He murmured.

Suddenly, he heard a mighty ruckus coming from downstairs. The little girl awoke, staring about in fright. She pulled on a pair of slippers and dashed out of the room and downstairs. This was her memory, so Caspian knew that if he didn't follow her, he'd be dragged downstairs.

They reached the living room. Caspian saw the little girl freeze at what she saw inside the room. He looked as well, and saw a beautiful woman with flaxen hair facing off against something. She looked injured.

"Mommy?" The girl cried out, starting towards the woman.

The woman turned towards the girl. She had looked hard and confident, but the moment she saw her daughter, true fear flooded her face. "Chase," She said, her voice shaking. "Get out of here."

"Mom…"

"Who's this?" A new voice from the shadows emerged. Caspian saw a pale man with long dark hair smile silkily. "You're precious daughter, Leonie? My, what a pretty little girl she is."

Leonie's voice trembled as she faced her opponent. "She's nothing to do with you, Vladmir. Your fight is with me and me alone."

The creature chuckled. "My fight is with the world, my dear Leonie," He smiled, baring his teeth. "But mostly to rid the world of the despicable Van Helsing line."

"I will kill you," Leonie hissed, raising her wand.

"You can't," The creature sneered. "You haven't the energy or strength. Do you know what the Dark Lord told me, my dear Leonie? He told me all of your strength had been _sapped_ from your recent _heartbreak_."

Hatred flashed in Leonie's eyes. She turned to her daughter. "Chase, do as I tell you. Get out of here!" And with that, Leonie flung her wand at her daughter. Chase caught it and stared in fright.

"You pathetic fool. That wand was your last hope."

Leonie ignored him. "GO!" She screamed.

The creature attacked. "No!" Caspian yelled trying to cover the little girl's eyes, forgetting that this was memory. Caspian watched in horror as the creature devoured the woman's blood. The girl started to cry.

The creature turned, and looked at her, smirking. Trails of her mother's blood dripped down his face.

The little girl turned and started to run…

"HEY!"

Caspian wheeled around and saw an older version of the little girl stalk into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled.

The memory melted and Caspian found himself back in the girls' dormitory.

Chase was in a fury. She was so angry at this memory being pillaged, the thought of this gargoyle being in her room never even occurred to her.

"I, uh…" Caspian stuttered. "I was just…leaving!" He bolted out the window and glided off.

Chase was breathing hard. She grabbed her pensieve and slammed it on the nightstand.


	6. The Chamber of Secrets

**AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated in like…forever… I'm sorry guys! My intense writing skills were needed to help unravel an insidious plot to take over the world! (nods earnestly)**

**Regan Trinity- Sayid at Hogwarts? …NO MIXING FANDOMS! Except for crossovers! **

**Artistgirl727- Ackpth! Too much angst! I must get us back to the funniness!**

**Dune Scribe- Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, okay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase had decided to carefully stash her pensieve in a more secure place. It was a really dumb idea to just have it out on her nightstand like that. She shoved it under her bed and tried to forget about it. That pensieve was the only that was keeping her sane. Who on earth could live a normal life after seeing their mother's throat torn out? Definitely not Chase. The pensieve didn't obliterate her memory from her mind, but it muted it, shoved it in a tiny corner of her mind where she could just tiptoe by.

Fred and George and she had made plans to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Fred and George had assured her that Zonko's Joke Shop was just as good as Acme's Factory, if not better. So she was puzzled when she couldn't find them that morning.

"Anyone seen Fred or George?" She asked the common room in general.

"They're at Quidditch practice," Ron said, holding up a scribbled note. "Harry, Hermione and I were supposed to visit Hagrid this morning, but Wood got them up for an early practice." Seeing Chase's confused face, he added, "Oliver Wood's the Gryffindor captain."

"Oh," Chase said blinking. "I forgot all Europe was Quidditch-crazy."

"Don't they have Quidditch in America?" Ron asked, sounding horrified at the prospect of a Quidditch-less world.

"Well, they do," Chase said doubtfully. "We just…kind of ignore it. We're more Quodpot fans than anything. I mean, you saw how we did at the World Cup last time. Lack of support, really."

"Yeah," Ron said, recalling America's dismal performance. "Hermione and I are going to meet Harry at the Quidditch field. You could come with us and meet Fred and George there."

"'Kay," Chase said agreeably. They went down to the field and sat on the stands, watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team walk out of the locker room.

"Aren't you finished yet?" Ron called incredulously.

"Haven't even started," Harry called back. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

Chase watched as he mounted his broomstick and took off. She caught sight of Fred and George, and waved to them cheerfully. They waved back.

They hadn't been long in the air when the Slytherin team trooped out. At least, Chase was pretty sure they were Slytherins. They were wearing green robes.

Ron, Hermione, and Chase all darted out to the field to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's _he_ doing here?"

Chase looked at the white-haired boy Ron was glaring at. "Isn't that that Malfoy kid?" Chase murmured to Fred and George. They nodded.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Malfoy said smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Chase examined them. Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Broomsticks weren't cheap, and these were like, the elite.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in one pure talent."

Chase always liked that girl.

Malfoy obviously didn't. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," He spat.

"_What did you say_?" Chase snarled, grabbing the backs of Fred and George's robes to keep them from jumping on him.

"_How dare you_!" One of the Gryffindor team members shrieked.

Ron plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, and yelled, "You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!"

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out of the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass.

"Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione cried.

Ron opened his mouth to speak and burped, and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth.

Ouch. Chase winced. She'd been extremely tempted to curse Malfoy herself, but had held back. She watched sympathetically as Harry and Hermione dragged him off with some annoying first-year clicking pictures.

She, Fred, and George all walked back the castle. "Poor Ron," she commented. "I've never seen a wand backfire like that before. What's wrong with it?"

"Snapped in half at the beginning of term," Fred replied.

"Why doesn't he write home for a new one?" Chase asked curiously.

George cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, we probably don't have enough—"

Fred elbowed him. "He and Harry flew our flying car to Hogwarts. That's how the wand snapped. Mum was right pissed at him, even sent him a Howler. I don't think she'd appreciate it if he asked for another one."

"Yikes," Chase said. She grinned suddenly. "Must've been awesome to come by flying car though! Wonder why no one's thought of that in America?"

XXXXXX

The day passed lazily, and Chase decided she really did enjoy Fred and George's company. They were fun, not like those stupid snitches back at Salem.

They were walking back to the common room when Chase's wand turned into a chicken.

"What the—" Chase yelled holding the squawking bird aloft. Fred and George howled with laughter.

"My wand turned into a chicken!" Chase yelled again, pointing out the obvious.

George tried to breathe. "Actually, I think it's a rooster!"

"I don't care what it is!" Chase said bewildered. "Usually, my wand doesn't morph into farm animals!"

"I wish my wand would turn into a—" Fred started, still chuckling. He suddenly froze. Inspiration glowed from his eyes.

He glanced at George. George grinned back.

They took off.

"Well, that was bizarre," Chase said to her rooster/wand. The rooster crowed loudly.

"Oh, shut up," Chase grumbled, stalking off.

XXXXXX

Chase, Fred, and George became fast friends. They'd made many discoveries together. Like if you fed a Filibuster's firework to a salamander it'd fly in the air and shoot out sparks. Chase had also learned that their older brother, Percy, was a prick. And finally, she decided that if she ever became a prefect she'd kill herself. Or at least, get expelled on purpose.

She written that to Professor Gryphon and he'd written back saying, _I don't think you need to worry about that. _

Chase laughed cheerfully and headed down with the twins to the Halloween feast. It was fantastic. Dumbledore had hired a bunch of dancing skeletons and the food was amazing.

When it was finally over, they headed upstairs cheerfully. But the crowd had halted.

"What's going on?" Chase said shoving her way through the crowd. She stopped short.

Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. Chase had already been put into detention by Filch the care-taker five times. Above Mrs. Norris, foot high words red:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF TE HEIR, BEWARE.

Chase glanced at Fred and George's open mouths. "I'm guessing this isn't some weird Halloween prank, huh?"


	7. Caspian

**AN: Sorry guys, I'm the worst person in the world for not updating sooner. My finals are over now, so I'm free to write to my heart's content all summer! Thanks for all the reviews, they really help!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my dear friend Peevsie, who has had a recent tragedy in her life. She is a devoted Harry Potter fan, so this chapter is dedicated to you. Love you, girl!**

**Disclaimer- I own only Chase and Caspian.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Filch demanded shoving past Fred, George, and Chase. He saw Mrs. Norris and fell back in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" He shrieked hysterically. He whirled around on Harry.

"You!" He screeched. "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll—"

"Argus!"

Dumbledore appeared, followed by several other teachers. Chase watched as he swept past the students and detached Mrs. Norris.

"Come with me, Argus," He said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

The trio gave each other a frightened glance. They exited immediately.

Chase blinked. "Well," She said. "That was interesting."

"Wonder who killed her," Fred commented.

"I wonder _what_ killed her," George implied.

"Are there dark creatures here at Hogwarts?" Chase asked them curiously as they headed upstairs.

"Well, there's always stuff in the Forbidden forest," Fred told her as they entered the Gryffindor common room. "Me and George know this castle better than anyone here, and we've never seen any monsters."

"I think I remember some legend…something about a monster in a secret chamber…Bill told me, but I thought it was rubbish." George reflected.

"Secret chamber? Secret monster?" Chase asked, immediately captivated.

"Yeah…but I don't remember anything more about it. Could always ask Bill again, I guess. Or the library probably has something about it." George replied.

Chase shrugged. "I'm not so interested in it that I'd use energy to research it," She commented. She smiled, her amber eyes sparkling. "Wow! Wish stuff like this would happen at Salem."

XXXXXXX

It turned out, Chase never needed to do research on the subject. The whole school was buzzing about the legend, about Slytherin's heir, how it was _he_ who opened the Chamber of Secrets.

"I'd watch out for that Potter kid," A fifth year commented darkly to her friends. Chase couldn't help but overhear. "I reckon _he's_ the heir."

Chase snorted. Yeah, sure, the kid who saved all of wizard-kind by defeating You-Know-Who was in cahoots with Salazar Slytherin. That made a LOT of sense.

Still, Chase couldn't get her mind off of it, even when she, George and Fred set off fireworks outside of Filch's office and ran for it. They could hear Filch howling in the background.

"Running out," Fred commented as he rummaged through his bag. "Need to restock at Hogsmeade."

"Tomorrow we got a Quidditch match," George reminded him.

Chase perked up. "Quidditch match? Awesome! I'll totally be there."

"Yeah, well, not sure how wonderful it'll be with Slytherin's new fancy brooms," George said gloomily.

"They may have the brooms, but they don't have the talent," Fred snorted. "You'll see. We'll crush them easily."

That night, Chase couldn't sleep. She stared at the top of her four poster bed, wondering when on earth sleepiness would overcome her. Finally, she got so frustrated, she flung her covers aside and shoved on her sneakers.

She was going to sneak out.

She grabbed her wand and climbed down the stairs to the common room. Stealthily, she slipped out the portrait hole. Luckily, the Fat Lady was sleeping.

She wandered for a bit, wondering if she'd be able to sneak outside for a bit of fresh air when she stopped suddenly.

There it was. The door, the _gargoyle door._

Excitedly, she shoved it open hurried through the unused classroom once again. She thrust the other door open and came upon the balcony once again.

It was dark and silent, with the stars winking coldly at her as she crossed the balcony. As she turned a corner, she noticed him.

It was the gargoyle, the one that had been in her room. He was horse-like, and stood at the edge of the balcony, preparing to take off.

"Yo!" Chase called out to him, running over.

The gargoyle nearly fell over. "Y-y-you're not supposed to be in here!" He yelped.

Chase shrugged. "You were in my room, weren't you? How'd you get there?"

The gargoyle folded his wings embarrassedly. "Got lost," He mumbled.

"Well, that's all right," Chase said good-naturedly. "So you're a gargoyle? Why are you at Hogwarts?"

The gargoyle looked at her as if she was extremely dense. "I'm a student here. I take classes here."

"You do?" Chase blinked. "How come I've never seen you before?"

"I take my classes at night," He said evasively. His ears suddenly pricked. "Look, you gotta go. Leatherback will be here soon, and he'll be pissed that you found our roost again."

"Leatherback?" Chase thought back to the old gargoyle she'd seen before, the one that had roared at her. "Okay. Can I see you again?"

"No!" The gargoyle snapped. "Students aren't supposed to know we're here!"

"It's a little late for that, my friend," Chase said wryly. "What's your name? I'm Chase."

The gargoyle glowered at her for a bit. "Caspian," He finally grumbled.

"Okay, Caspian!" Chase said cheerfully, exiting. "I'll see you later!"

She certainly would.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chase snuck back and fell asleep again, almost oversleeping. She remembered quickly that it was the Quidditch match today, and hurriedly got dressed. She rushed down to the locker rooms and promptly entered.

"Chase, you're not supposed to be in here," Fred frowned. Luckily, they were both fully dressed.

Chase shrugged. "Wanted to wish you guys luck! Do good, okay?" She kissed them both on the cheek; Fred rolled his eyes and George went bright red.

Chase exited quickly and hurried to the stadium and found her seat. It was a muggy sort of day, with a hint of thunder in the air. She cheered loudly when the Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch.

The game had begun.

Chase watched excitedly as she could see the red blurs that were Fred and George fly around the stadium. She'd thought that Beaters flew after all the Bludgers, but they were flying awfully close to Harry. Then again, that Bludger sure was attracted to Harry. It didn't leave him alone all game.

The Gryffindor team had called a timeout. Chase watched worriedly as they seemed to argue for a bit. They resumed play soon afterward.

This time Fred and George left Harry alone. Chase watched concerned as the Bludger tried to attack Harry over and over again. She couldn't help but giggle as Harry did a stupid kind of twirl to avoid it.

She winced as the Bludger hit him solidly, but Harry careened toward the Slytherin seeker and snatched the Snitch, which was hovering above his ear.

She cheered loudly and ran down to the pitch to congratulate Fred and George. Potter was lying on the ground, looking sick and pale.

"Broken arm?" She asked sympathetically to George and Fred. They nodded, but were grinning at their victory.

She hugged them both. "Congrats!"

"Yeah, well don't kiss us again," Fred snorted, but he accepted the hug all the same. George went red again.

"Sorry, it's an American thing," Chase snickered, and just to spite him, kissed them both on the cheek again. She turned around and surveyed Potter. Lockhart was bent over him.

"Ah," said Lockhart. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, just toddle up to the hospital wing—ah, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, would you escort him? –and Madam Pomfrey will be able to—er—tidy him up a bit."

As Harry stood his arm flopped next to his side. Lockhart had removed his bones.

XXXXXXX

"Always thought he was a quack," Chase commented.

"Unbelievable flying, Harry," George told Harry. "I've just seen Marcus Flint yelling at Malfoy. Something about having the Snitch on top of his head and not noticing. Malfoy didn't seem too happy."

Chase snickered. "Prat," she said with relish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review! Review!**


	8. The Chamber Takes a Weasley

**AN: So, I've kind of been avoiding writing this because every time I start to think about Harry Potter, I burst into tears. Obviously what has happened in the seventh will greatly affect my fic, but no worries! By the way, I hope you guys don't mind too much, this fic is gonna be very long, as I'm writing from the second up through the seventh. I might break it up into two stories, but I haven't decided. Let me know which you'd prefer. Happy reading!**

**Hello.I'mMarySue****- Glad you liked it! Hope you read more!**

**Regan Trinity****- Having major writers' block for Denial. Hopefully it'll clear up soon and then I'll update, okey day?**

**Padme4000****- Thank you!**

**PadfootStripQuidditch****- Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Artistgir727****- Always glad to cure boredness! Hope you have a great vacation!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Van Helsing, Gargoyles, or Harry Potter. I just mess with the universes. It's what I do. ;-)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Hogwarts, talk of the Chamber had gone full force. Most people were now firmly certain that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin, and he was behind the attacks.

Chase thought that that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. If he was the heir of Slytherin, one would think he'd be a…Slytherin. But Potter was a Gryffindor, and he seemed to hate all the rumors that were circulating around him.

Fred and George thought all of it was hilarious.

"Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming though…"

"Get out of the way, Percy," Fred ordered his brother after Percy chastised him. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," George chortled.

"So, Harry," Fred asked Harry loudly. "Who are planning on attacking next?"

"Back! Back! Heinous demon!" George bellowed waving a clove of garlic in Harry's face.

Meanwhile, Chase was flipping through her mother's diaries, wondering if Leonie Van Helsing had written anything about a monster at Hogwarts. Leonie had written nothing helpful, simply relating tales of certain vampires she'd killed, a few acromantula (whatever those were) and a few other Dark creatures. Nothing about a secret monster in a Hogwarts chamber, nothing about attacks, zilch.

Chase sighed. Her mother had been the elite. At home, her grandfather Abelard Van Helsing, had proudly written that Leonie was one of the greatest huntresses since Gabriel himself.

"If she was so great, why'd she die?" Chase mumbled darkly. She shut her mother's third diary with a decisive snap. She sat back on her heels.

"Well, there goes that," Chase said promptly. "Think I'll go find Gred and Forge and blow something up."

XXXXX

Christmas morning was lovely. Chase got up early and examined the packages at the foot of her bed. There was one from Gryphon, which turned out to be a Transfiguration book. Chase rolled her eyes at it and went to the next package. Twiddle had sent her a large box of fudge and some spending money for the next trip to Hogsmeade. Twiddle had also sent her a Virginia Valkyries cloak, which was gold and sparkling. She grinned at the next few, from Fred and George, one a large box of Dungbombs, the other a large tub of Belching powder. Chase looked in surprise at a package she didn't recognize. She pulled out a black sweater with an embroidered CV upon it. She rummaged around for the note.

From Molly Weasley, wishing you a merry Christmas.

Molly Weasley…Fred and George's mom? Chase sprang from her bed, pulling on a set of dark red robes and hurtled up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

"Hey guys, this from your mom?" Chase burst inside.

George was in the midst of opening a package and Fred was still asleep. "Oh, hey Chase," He said looking at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This sweater!" Chase thrust it in his face.

George took it and peered at it. "Huh." He turned and poked Fred hard in the guy. "Oi! Fred! Mum sent Chase a Weasley sweater!"

"Mmphfgrlph…" Fred replied burying deeper into his pillow.

Chase promptly sprang up and leapt on Fred's bed, jumping on it.

"Gerroff! Gerroff!" Fred yelled, sounding muffled from the sheets.

"Wakey wakey!" Chase sang.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Fred bellowed shoving Chase off the bed. Chase lost her balance and landed on George.

"Oh, hi George," Chase giggled. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah…" George said pushing her away from him and picking up a package to hide his red face.

"Hrmmm…" Fred peered blearily at Chase's sweater. "Yeah. Wrote to Mum the other day about you, the new American transfer student. She must hoping you'll be a good influence on us."

Chase looked at the sweater again. "Well, that makes me feel guilty." She snorted in disgust at the book Gryphon sent her. "Look at this stupid thing Gryphon sent me."

George picked it up interestedly. "Transfiguration book, huh? Let's see…" He opened it and blinked at it. He blinked again. "I can't…I can't stop reading it!"

"Don't be an idiot," Chase said trying to pull her book away. "Let it loose, it's mine!"

"I'm serious, I can't stop!" George yelped. Chase climbed over him and tried to wrench the book from his hands.

"I've heard of those books," Fred said amusedly. "You can't stop reading them until you finish a chapter."

"This is one sick joke, Gryphon!" Chase yelled pulling with all her might. As she pulled, her eyes fell on the page. She was unable to tear them away.

"Crap!"

XXXXX

A few chapters later, they went down to breakfast and as the sat down. Chase got another letter from Twiddle, begging her to be good, and one from Gryphon, wishing her a merry Christmas and advising her to be studious.

Gryphon had a weird sense of humor.

She glanced up and saw George looking at The Daily Prophet with a frown. "What's up?" She asked.

"Dad's in trouble," George replied. "Had to go to a hearing because of Ron."  
"Why's that?" Chase asked interestedly.

"Ron and Harry came here via flying car," Fred informed her. "They're both prats for not taking us along."

"Well, at least we know he's heading in the right direction," George said fairly. "If we had another prefect in the family, I don't think I'd be able to stand the shame."

XXXXXX

The months passed quickly for the trio, and soon Valentines Day was upon them. There hadn't been an attack since, but there were rumors that Hermione Granger had been attacked after she'd been in the hospital wing for a few weeks. But she came back as good as ever, though she refused to tell about her mysterious absence.

Lockhart had decorated the Great Hall in a Valentines madness. Pink streamers hung from suits of armor, and heart shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling.

"Gives your eyes a stomachache, don't it?" Chase commented as they sat down.

Lockhart had also commissioned several card-carrying dwarves to deliver Valentines surprises. Chase got two of them to chase after Fred and George and give them an exploding Valentine.

But the funniest part happened to poor Harry Potter. They were on their way to Transfiguration when they passed the Gryffindor second years going to Charms. One of the dwarves yelled,

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!"

Harry tried valiantly to escape. The dwarf cut his way through the crowd and reached him before he'd gone two paces.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person," The dwarf twanged his harp.

"_Not here!_" Harry hissed. Chase giggled, pulling on Fred and George's robes to get them to stop and watch.

"Stay _still_!" The dwarf grunted grabbing Harry's bag.

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, tugging.

His bag split in two. Harry scrambled, trying to pick it all up, but it was too late. The dwarf seized him around the knees and brought him crashing to the floor.

"Right," He said, sitting on Harry's ankles. "Here is your singing valentine.:

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

Fred was the ground, banging the floor with his fist, and George and Chase had to support each other or they would've fallen as well.

"Come on," Chase gasped. "We've got T-trans-transfiguration!"

By the end of the day, they'd worked out a three-part harmony to the valentine and had serenaded Harry a total of fifty times. For some reason, Harry had retired early.

XXXXX

A few weeks later, Gryffindor was at their final match between Hufflepuff. Chase had gotten a very good seat and was eagerly anticipating the match.

The team had just started to mount their broomsticks, when Professor McGonagall marched across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

"This match has been cancelled!" She announced. Chase's mouth dropped open and she booed angrily with the rest of the crowd.

Chase ran down to Fred and George. "What happened?" They asked each other.

"Do you think somebody got attacked?" Chase asked.

The twins shrugged.

It turned out, that Hermione Granger, and fifth-year Ravenclaw had gotten attacked. They now had a curfew, they had to be escorted to each class, and all evening activities had been cancelled.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," said Lee Jordan, a friend of the twins that Chase was just starting to get to know. "Haven't _any_ of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are safe? Isn't is _obvious_ all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The _Heir _of Slytherin, the _monster_ of Slytherin—why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?"

"What's up with your brother?" Chase asked motioning to Percy. Percy was sitting in stunned shock.

"That fifth-year Ravenclaw…that was a prefect, Penelope Clearwater. Don't think Percy believed that the monster would dare attack a prefect," Fred commented.

XXXXXX

Chase yawned, entering the common room. She blinked at Fred and George, who sat, frozen.

"Something wrong?"

Fred swallowed. "Ginny's been taken…taken by the monster into the Chamber."


	9. The End of a Beginning

**AN: Hello, hello! So, my classes are starting up soon, so my updates may be a bit irregular, I'm afraid. I'd like to thank Toxic-Neon, DMG5440, artistgirl727, Punkyy, and HaloAngel who reviewed me! I'd also like to thank the many people who put me on story alert and yet failed to review me. Thank you. You are sending me to an early grave. ;-)**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter, Gargoyles, or Van Helsing. I just play with them.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase felt like a huge lead weight dropped in her stomach. "Ginny?" She said hoarsely.

Ginny was a first year, their younger sister, a really rather sweet girl. But she was…all the Weasleys were pure-bloods. She'd been _taken_?

Chase sat next to them with a thump. The common room was heavily crowded, yet completely silent. At sunset, the twins got up, unable to just sit there, and left for their rooms.

Chase felt sick. This wasn't funny…this wasn't funny at all. She shuddered. She hated thinking about this stuff. It reminded her of…of…Chase shook her head briskly. No. No, she wouldn't think of that, not now. She would NOT think of her mother…her mother's throat being torn by that vampire…

She shivered. _Stop it, Chase,_ Chase told herself firmly. _Stop it right now. Just go upstairs and get some sleep. All you need is sleep._

Chase stood, following her own advice. She walked upstairs, leaving a grim-looking Ron and Harry, and entered her room.

The room was oddly empty, since Hermione had been attacked. Chase sighed and sat down at her bed, staring idly out the window.

Ha. As if she'd be able to sleep tonight. Chase watched the window, and finally, went to it. She opened it, staring out towards the lake. The lake was dark and glassy, with small little waves overlapping each other. Chase breathed in deeply, the summer wind filled her nostrils and she felt a burst of daring within her. She placed her foot on the window ledge.

She was going to climb across the castle, like a spider, and crawl into the boys' dormitory.

Why she simply couldn't go out her door, go up the stairs and enter the fourth year boys' dormitory normally, Chase didn't know. She suspected it had something to do with her wish to do something horribly reckless.

She hoisted herself upon the window ledge and climbed outside. She took a deep breath, refusing to look down, and began to edge across the face of the castle.

It was smooth going, for a while anyway. Chase had her wand firmly tucked in her back pocket and she concentrated on the great blocks of stone as she eased her way across. She'd almost made it to the boys' dormitory window when she heard a loud voice.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL TO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The voice startled Chase. She lost her footing. Her hands scrambled frantically, trying to claw her way into the castle and her feet slipped madly across the stone, trying to find a new foot rest. She gasped as she began to fall backwards.

She was falling. She might've been screaming, she couldn't tell, to great was her fear and exhilaration. She shut her eyes tightly, expecting to die…

When something _caught_ her.

Chase opened her eyes. Caspian had his arms under her armpits, and was now dragging her to a nearby balcony. He plopped her there with little grace.

"Thanks, Caspian," She wheezed, clutching her heart.

"What do you think you're playing at, climbing the castle walls like a bloody gargoyle, eh?" Caspian demanded furiously.

"Trying to get into the boys' dormitory," Chase gasped, still out of breath. Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"To see Fred and George," Chase continued. "Figured they needed some company."

"Why didn't you just knock on their doors and go in the normal way?" Caspian hissed.

Chase shrugged. It was too hard to explain about her need for danger at that very moment.

"Well, I'm leaving you here," Caspian grumbled. "Have a lovely evening." He spread his wings.

"Wait!" Chase cried. "You gotta take me back to the boys' dormitory!"

"Nothing doing," Caspian said firmly.

"Please!" Chase begged.

Caspian grumbled a bit and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine," he muttered. "But I'm never doing this again." He warned her.

"Great, whatever," Chase said as he lifted her into his arms. "Just take me back lickety-split."

Caspian spread his wings majestically and took off. A sudden memory hit Chase as they flew.

_She was running, stumbling over her robes. She was young, she was clutching her mothers' wand. She tripped, landing full on her face. _

_"Mommy!" She screamed. "Mommy, help me!"_

_But her mother couldn't…her mother was being…being eaten by that vampire._

_Hot tears fell down Chase's cheeks. But before anything more could happen to her, something swooped down and scooped her up._

_"Leggo!" Chase screamed, her three-year-old baby voice carrying. "Leggo!" Her voice was hysterical._

_"It's all right lass," said the gargoyle, holding her closely. "You'll be all right."_

"You okay?"

Chase blinked. "Yeah!" She said cheerfully. "Just…drifted off for a second."

Caspian grunted and the came to the boys' dormitory window. "Don't do this again," He said in a threatening voice as she opened the window and started to climb through.

"Of course," She said innocently. "Thanks Caspian."

Caspian grunted, took off, and flew into the night.

Chase landed, cat-like into the room. She glanced ahead and saw Fred and George. George was staring at a wall and Fred was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," She whispered, taking a seat next George. George looked at her in surprise.

"How'd you get here?" He asked.

Chase shrugged. Then there was silence.

Even if it was quiet, it was obvious that the twins were glad she was there. A sense of understanding passed through them all.

XXXXX

That morning, the twins and Chase were in for a bit of a shock.

Harry Potter had defeated the heir of Slytherin. And rescued Ginny. Who was shaken, but still alive.

If Chase had been unsure about Potter before, she had completely changed her thought process. She literally leapt on Potter, hugging him tightly, saying that if she read anymore tabloids saying he was a prat, she'd hex the editors. Harry looked pleased but had a hard time shoving her off him.

"Aren't you going on the Hogwarts Express?" George asked her as Chase headed to a different direction than their train.

"No, I'm going on the Scarlet Phoenix," Chase said brightly. "It'll take me back to America."

"You coming back next year?" Fred grinned.

"Definitely," Chase said, grinning back. "This place is awesome. Almost as good as Salem…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THIS FIC IS NOT NOT NOT OVER! The year is over, not the fic! I'll be updating rather soon, so don't worry. And don't forget to press that happy little purple button and review, review, review!**


	10. New Year, Bad Dementor, Nasty Roommate

**AN: Hello, all! Thanks for the reviews! I keep on getting messages from telling me that people are putting me on story alert, and yet these lovely people fail to review me. What is the deal, people? I am fueled by reviews! Also, I will be introducing a new character this chapter, and I do not own her, she is owned by Punkyy, okey day? Well, enjoy the chapter!**

**Punkyy****- Well, this is the first scene with Holly, hope you enjoy it, sorry it's not longer, I had a lot to put in this chapter. Contact me soon so we can write the next scene! **

**DMG5440****- I like Caspian too, he's a pretty sweet guy…er…gargoyle. Thanks for the review!**

**HaloAngel****- That's probably my biggest worry, stretching it out so much that it starts to get dull. I have plans for each of the books, I'm going to be working my way through them. At the end of the fourth I'm splitting it into another story; a part two, cuz if I did it all the way up to the seventh in this one, I'd go crazy. George/Chase? It'll get more evident this year, but things will really start to heat up next year.**

**Artistgirl727****- Third book's my favorite! Heh heh…I can wait for that battle scene, I'm scared to write it, I might just burst into tears.**

**Regan Trinity****- Scuse me? You didn't review my ninth chapter! My messages were for those who had reviewed my ninth chapter, and you hadn't! Check if you don't believe me! And I see you everyday, I can thank you for the review then! LOL I'd only climb it if I knew there was a gargoyle around to catch me, lol.**

**S.O.T.R.E.****- Thank you for the constructive criticism! I'm glad you like it. I have a HUGE back story for Chase, I just want the audience to find out about it as I go along. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything, just playing with the universes. Holly belongs to Punkyy, most of the Van Helsings belong to me, Twiddle belongs to me, Caspian and the Gargoyles belong to me…well, really my brother, who came up with the idea…I think that's it, y'all!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chase yawned dramatically. She opened her eyes as the summer light flooded the room. She sat up in bed, stretching lazily. Her room was a mess, with robes littered about the place, empty Acme bomb packages, and junk food scattered about. Her walls were bright red, with posters of her favorite bands such as "Havoc in the Floo Fire," and "Two Galleon Hex" plastered everywhere. Chase reached for her wand, and with a casual flick, her radio turned on. Americans were a lot more lax about using underage magic at home than British wizards were.

"Up next, Alexis Texas, Havoc in the Floo Fire, and the British band, the Weird Sisters," the radio announcer said cheerfully. "Hope you're having a fabulous morning, now let's groove to Alexis!"

Chase grimaced, she didn't like Alexis Texas, so with another flick, she turned her radio off. She stretched one more time, and hopped out of bed. She surveyed her room and selected a tomato red set of summer robes and put them on. She brushed her hair, stuck her wand in her pocket, and headed downstairs.

The Van Helsing estate was huge and ornate, with a slightly darker tone to it. Chase had gotten used to it over the years, but decorated on the walls of the Van Helsing estate were huge weapons of various styles and lethality. Swords, arrows, spears, axes, clubs, any weapon one could name, there was one in the corridors. There were portraits of great Van Helsing hunters everywhere she went. It was a dark and lonely house; it almost breathed the tragedies that had befallen the Van Helsing line.

Chase entered the kitchen where her house-elf was currently making breakfast. "Morning, Twiddle," she said casually, sitting down at the giant oak table.

Twiddle, who was standing on a kitchen stool, frying bacon, squeaked, "Good morning, Mistress Chase!"

Twiddle was a plump little thing, with blonde frizzed out hair and large circular ears. She wore a lavender tea towel with the Van Helsing crest emblazoned upon it. Her eyes were large and electric blue, and she had thin little lips that never seemed to close.

Chase sat down at the huge oak table with a sigh. "What's for breakfast, Twid?"

"Three cheese omelet," Twiddle said in her shrill little voice. "With a side of bacon and fresh fruit salad from the orchard. Would you like orange juice, Mistress, or Kauai coffee?"

Chase pondered. "Orange juice, please. Coffee is for school days." She tilted her chair back, so she was leaning on two chair legs.

"Mistress, please don't do that, you will fall and break your neck," Twiddle said worriedly.

Twiddle was not only Chase's house-elf, she was her guardian. Such a thing would be preposterous in Europe, but in America, house-elves were granted many rights that they honestly did not want. Even in America, however, it was odd to see a house-elf raising a human child all by themselves. But Leonie Van Helsing had given Twiddle custody of Chase in her will and wizarding wills were binding.

Twiddle hopped off the stool and placed a bowl of fresh fruit salad in front of Chase. The Van Helsing Estate lay in the south; it was an old southern mansion. The Van Helsings had houses all over the world, rumor had it they had a home on every continent. The Van Helsing Estate was one of the biggest, with an orchard, an elaborate garden, and a vineyard.

As Chase picked up her spoon to begin eating, something large and feathery flew in through the window and landed in her fruit.

"Ack!" Chase said picking up the feathery mess. The 'feathery mess' turned out to be Errol, the Weasley's owl. Apparently he didn't do well on long flights.

"You all right, Errol?" Chase asked him, untying the letter from his foot. "Hey Twid, can you take Errol to the Owlrey? Let him rest up a little bit?"

"Of course, Mistress!" Twiddle took the bacon off the frying pan and hopped off the stool once more, carefully taking Errol and heading upstairs. The Van Helsings had a small Owlrey, nowhere near the size of Hogwarts or Salem of course, but big enough to host the family of great horned owls they had.

Chase ripped open the letter and read in a messy scrawl:

_Hey Chase!_

_Remember when your wand turned into a rooster last year? Well, me and Fred had this awesome idea about making fake wands that turned into chickens. Hilarious, right?_

_Summer's been boring. Harry Potter, you know he's a friend of Ron's, he blew up his aunt. Wish we could have fun like that. We're getting rooms at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley soon, you should meet us there!_

_Hopefully we'll see you soon!_

_From,_

_George (and Fred, but Fred's too lazy to write a separate letter so he sends his regards.)_

Chase laughed as she set the letter down. "I still don't know why my wand did that," She said musingly.

Suddenly, a large barn owl swooped in and dropped a magazine in front of Chase. It was the American magazine, _Magic Monthly_. Chase placed six Knuts in his pouch and he flew out the window, off to deliver another magazine, Chase presumed.

Twiddle returned downstairs and began to work on the three-cheese omelet. Chase licked her lips as the aroma filled her nostrils. She glanced at the magazine, preparing to skim through it.

"Well, that's interesting," She said, staring at the front page.

"What is, Mistress?" Twiddle called, flipping the omelet.

"You know that criminal, the one in Azkaban? The guy who killed twelve Muggles with a single curse? Sirius Black? He escaped from Azkaban. First guy to ever do it, too. British Ministry wanted to warn the American Wizarding government in case he—"

_CRASH!_

Chase's head shot up from the magazine, looking startled. Twiddle had dropped the skillet, and now there was three-cheese omelet all over the Van Helsing kitchen floor.

"My omelet," Chase said sadly, surveying the mess. She glanced at Twiddle.

Twiddle was still standing on her stool, but she was shaking so badly, Chase was surprised she hadn't fallen off.

"S-S-S-irius B-B-Black i-is—i-i-is n-not in Azkaban no more?" She said in a terrified squeak.

"Nope," Chase said, showing her the magazine. A large photograph of Sirius Black adorned the cover.

Twiddle gave another frightened squeak and this time really did fall of the stool.

"Hey!" Chase said, hurrying over. "Geez, Twid, would you relax? He's not after me! He's probably after the judge or whatever that convicted him. That's what these criminals are always after, right?"

Twiddle covered her eyes, still giving off violent shudders. "Oh, Mistress…and you is going to Hogwarts this year too! Oh, Mistress…if only Miss Charn would let you return to Salem!"

Chase shrugged uncaringly. "I like Salem just fine, Twiddle, but seriously, I had like, no friends there. At Hogwarts, I got Fred and George…not to mention that Dumbledore is awesome, way cooler than Charn could ever hope to be. And…and…I've got friends, Twid! When has that ever happened?"

Twiddle gave an indignant sniff. "Mistress Leonie did not have friends, either! And she—she—" At this point, Twiddle burst into tears.

Chase groaned. Twiddle had always been highly emotional.

"Give me a break, Twid," Chase said impatiently. "My mother had to have had friends!"

"Well, she—she—when she went to Hogwarts—" At this Twiddle's expression darkened.

"Speak no more of this, Mistress! Do not upset poor Twiddle!"

XXXXXX

Not only did Twiddle burst into tears, for a few minutes, she absolutely insisted that Chase try to return to Salem. Chase raised holy hell when presented with that idea, but Twiddle had Disapparated, presumably to try and convince Headmistress Allison Charn to let Chase attend Salem.

"Stupid house-elf," Chase muttered stomping back up to her room. She banged the door open, grabbed a piece of parchment, uncorked a bottle of ink, and began to furiously write on the parchment.

_Dear George,_

_Tell Fred to stop being a lazy prat (see, I can use British slang too!) and write me a letter! Summer's been boring here too, but I'm glad you got a good idea out of my weird wand. I asked Twiddle about it, but all she said was that the Van Helsing wand was ancient; it's been handed down in my family for centuries. So I guess it's prone to do odd things._

_Speaking of which. Twiddle's being a royal pain in the rump, and is trying to get me reenrolled at Salem! Of course, I'm fairly certain that Charn will refuse my re-admittance. Ice Queen always did hate me. But I don't think I can meet you guys in Diagon Alley. By the time I convince Twiddle to let me come back to Hogwarts, I don't think I'll be able to make it. So I guess I'll see you at school, since I'm willing to bet I'll be taking the Scarlet Phoenix to Hogwarts, rather than the Hogwarts Express._

The Scarlet Phoenix was an American train line that ran all over the United States. Special circumstances had been given to Chase and the train line so that they might cross the ocean and go directly to Hogwarts.

_Anyway, have fun for the rest of your summer, and blow something up for me! See ya at Hogwarts!_

_Explosively,_

_Chase_

Chase rolled up her letter and exited her room, climbing her way up to the Van Helsing Owlrey. She selected Zeus, the largest Great Horned Owl they had, and tied her letter to his leg. "It's for Fred and George," she told the owl. Zeus ruffled his feathers. He'd already visited the Weasley house twice over the summer. Zeus was one of Chase's special favorites. Hera always nipped her hard on the fingers, causing them to bleed, Athena usually ignored her, and Ares was lazy. Zeus always would carry for her, and give her love nips rather than I-hate-your-guts-and-I'm-only-doing-this-because-I'm-an-owl-nips.

Zeus gave her said love nips and took off. Chase watched him disappear and headed back downstairs. This was going to be a difficult day.

XXXXX

In the end, Chase did convince Twiddle to let her return to Hogwarts, but only on certain conditions. She was to take the Scarlet Phoenix directly to Hogwarts, write Twiddle every day, not wander the grounds after dark, ("You're poor mother did so, and worried poor Twiddle to death!") to go to Hogsmeade only when chaperoned, and to write Twiddle every day. ("You said that twice." "All the more reason to listen to Twiddle!")

The trip would take all day. Chase packed her things, kissed Twiddle on the cheek good bye, (which caused Twiddle to burst into noisy tears…the twelfth time that day) and boarded the Scarlet Phoenix. She took a window seat, ate lunch, bought snacks from the trolley, and eventually, fell asleep.

She was awoken abruptly by the train slamming to a halt. She blinked blearily and glanced out the window. The sun had begun to set, but they were still crossing the Atlantic. She saw ocean stretching on endlessly.

"What's going on?" She called out, wondering if the trolley-lady would fill her in. The train seemed silent. She then noticed the driver frantically talking to something. He looked very ill.

"Look, this is really unnecessary…the Phoenix was checked before we took off, and there has been no other stops! I must insist you depart immediately!"

Chase squinted and then she saw it. It was slowly gliding into the train, towering over the driver. An intense cold swept over the train and Chase began to shiver. She knew what this was. It was a dementor. She'd read of their disgusting practices from her mother's diaries. She began to retreat into her compartment, feeling sick.

The dementor turned its hooded head at her. Chase stood petrified as it glided towards her, drawing a long, slow, rattling breath.

The cold went deeper than her skin. It was inside her, inside her heart.

And then all the memories Chase had been trying to block out for eleven years came flooding back.

_"Mommy?"_

_"Chase…get out of here!"_

_"Who's this? You're precious daughter, Leonie? My what a pretty little girl she is."_

_"She's nothing to do with you, Vladimir. Your fight is with me and me alone."_

_"My fight is with the world, my dear Leonie. But mostly to rid the world of the despicable Van Helsing line." _

_"I will kill you!"_

_"You can't. You haven't the energy or strength. Do you know what the Dark Lord told me, my dear Leonie? He told me all of your strength had been _sapped_ by your recent _heartbreak._"_

_"Chase, do as I tell you. Get out of here!"_

_"You pathetic fool. That wand was your last hope."_

_"GO!"_

_The splatter of her mother's blood. The creature's grin at Chase, her mother's blood running down the sides of his face. Tears…_

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Chase's eyes opened and she saw the dementor turning around and gliding away. The conductor ran over to her.

"Are you all right?" He asked, helping her up. "You fainted…"

"I did NOT faint," Chase said hotly. "I just got a little…woozy…"

The conductor's eyes were far too sympathetic for Chase's liking. "Have some chocolate," He said, thrusting a chocolate frog at her. "It'll help."

XXXXX

The remainder of the journey wasn't nearly exciting, and for once, Chase was grateful. The dementor had left her feeling weak and shaky, like she'd just gotten over a bad bout of the flu. She devoured her chocolate frog and blew up a few of her Acme bombs to try and make herself feel better. By the time she'd reached the Hogsmeade station she was at her usual spirits.

She saw the twins. "GEORGE! FRED!" She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Both red heads swiveled and she tackled them both in a hug.

"Good to see you too, Chase," said Fred, looking rather amused.

"Yeah…" George said happily, but he was blushing.

They all found a coach together, filling each other in on their holidays. They reached the castle, watched the Sorting, and pigged out at the feast. Chase was very tired by the time they'd reached Gryffindor Tower. As she started towards her dormitory, Hermione stopped her.

"You're not in our dormitory anymore," She said.

Chase blinked. "I'm not? You're kicking me out?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course not. One of the fifth years got the dragon pox and won't be returning this year. So there's enough room for you to stay in the fifth year girls' dormitory. Professor McGonagall told me."

"Oh." Chase blinked again. "Okay then."

Great, Chase thought to herself as she trudged up the stairs. This means I have to spend another year getting used to new roommates.

She swung the door open and beamed. "Hey guys, what's up?"

She recognized most of the occupants. Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson were tossing a Quaffle back in forth to each other. Chase knew that they were on the Quidditch team with Fred and George. They both smiled at her pleasantly and introduced themselves.

Another girl, one with dark gold hair and very pale skin, turned from the desk she was sitting at, and looked her up and down judgmentally.

"Well, girls," She said, her voice dripping with condescension. "Look what the cat dragged in."

Angelina and Alicia giggled.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "The cat dragged in a new roommate who's wondering which bed is hers and which of her roommates is not a complete prat." Chase enjoyed trying out new British slang words.

Angelina giggled again. "That'd be me. And your bed's over there," She indicated a four-poster bed toward the side of the room.

"Yeah, I think that's your stuff," Alicia said, playing with the Quaffle a little bit. "I remember you from last year. Weren't you the one who was always blowing up stuff with Fred and George?"

Chase grinned unashamedly. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Fred and George are really funny," Angelina commented. "Not to mention they're really cute." She winked at Chase. "You fancy one of them?"

Chase cleared her throat non-committedly and began to open her suitcase.

"Right," the blonde girl strode over to Chase. "Let's make one thing perfectly clear. Don't touch my stuff, don't bother me, and stay out of my way." Her tone was extremely hostile.

Chase was unimpressed. "Okay, Lieutenant, I'll try to remember that," She said in a bored voice.

Holly's lip curled and she turned away and headed back to her desk. Angelina went to Chase. "Don't mind Holly, she's always a little like that towards new people," She said comfortingly. "She's nice once you get to know her."

"Like a viper," Chase yawned. "I'm going to bed, I'll annoy her in the morning."

And that she did.


	11. Off on the Wrong Foot

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I'd like to thank DMG5440, HaloAngel, and Punkyy for reviewing! I'd also like to beg the people who put me in their favorites or on story alert to REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! AUGH!!!!!**

**Regan Trinity****- Thank you for reviewing, see now you gotta shout out. I actually didn't realize I was quoting from Van Helsing, but at least it fits! Lol.**

**Punkyy- More Holly-ness in this one, contact me soon so we can work on the next scene!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Gargoyles, Van Helsing, Holly, or anything else you recognize that doesn't come from me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROBES?" Holly shrieked.

Chase was currently filling her schoolbag. Apparently, blowing up an Acme bomb and spraying orange powder all over Holly's things was not a good way to greet her in the morning. Chase grinned unashamedly.

"I'm sorry, did I break one of your rules from last night?" She said, enjoying Holly's fury.

Holly grabbed her wand and turned toward Chase. But before she could do anything, Angelina Johnson grabbed her arm.

"Cool it, Holly!" Angelina said warningly. "Do you want to get McGonagall up here?"

Holly gave Angelina a withering glare and jerked away from her. "You're gonna get it this time," She said in a low voice to Chase.

"I'm trembling," Chase yawned. "Well, I'm going to breakfast. Completely starved." And with that, she trotted out the door.

The Great Hall was noisy as it always was, out of the corner of her eye she noticed Draco Malfoy doing some kind of impression of a swooning fit. She raised her eyebrows and sat next to Fred. George was across from them, with Ron and Harry Potter on either side of him.

"Morning, guys," She said cheerfully, digging into her sausages. "What's up?"

"New third-year course schedules," George said, passing them to Ron and Harry.

"Here's the fifth years schedules," Fred added, handing one over to Chase.

"What's up with you, Harry?" George asked. Harry looked extremely annoyed.

"Malfoy," Ron said, glaring at the Slytherin table. George and Chase turned in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror.

"What's going on?" Chase asked curiously. "Don't tell me you guys had dementors stop your train too."

"Yep," Fred said taking a sip of orange juice.

"That little git," George said calmly, referring to Malfoy. "He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself," Fred said contemptuously.

"I wasn't too happy myself," George said darkly. "They're horrible things, those dementors…"

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.

Chase looked at Harry in surprise. He'd passed out, just like she had on the Scarlet Phoenix. But Chase decided to refrain from saying anything. She didn't want to seem like a wimp.

"Forget it, Harry," George said bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking…They suck the happiness right out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll se how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

Harry looked slightly happier at this, and helped himself to some sausages.

Chase considered. She knew it was because of Sirius Black they had all these dementors about, and they were for their protection…but she didn't have to like them. They were dreadful things, her mother always spoke about them in her diaries with definite disgust in her voice.

"First class of the day is Potions," Fred frowned. "What a lovely way to start a Monday. All right then, let's get going."

"You guys go ahead," Chase said. "I want to finish my sausages."

"You sure?" George asked.

"Yep," Chase said cheerfully. "Be there in a bit."

Fifteen minutes later, Chase leisurely stood and started to class. Potions started in five minutes, and Chase was pretty sure she'd be late. That didn't bother her.

She had just passed the staffroom when she heard something. It sounded like something rattling. Curious, she poked her head inside the staffroom.

The staffroom was empty, save for an old wardrobe. Chase blinked and started to turn away, when the wardrobe began to shake once more.

"Hmm," Chase said interestedly, crossing over to the wardrobe.

The wardrobe shook violently. She stared at it intently. A more practical student than Chase would've gotten a teacher, or left the thing alone. But practicality was never one of Chase's strong suits. She opened the door.

At first, there was darkness, and then he stepped out of the wardrobe. It was him. The vampire that had killed Chase's mother, Vladimir. He was tall, with icy pale skin and dark hair. He'd almost be considered handsome were it not for the cruel look in his eyes. He licked his lips and leered at Chase.

Chase had forgotten she was a witch. She'd forgotten that she held a wand. All she knew were those eyes, those trails of her mother's blood running down his cheeks…

He stepped towards her. "Last of the Van Helsings…will you taste as delicious as your mother?"

"RIDDIKULUS!

Vlad became a silvery orb which dissipated into smoke. Chase barely had time to register that her wand twitched in her hands and felt different.

"Are you all right?" A professor patted her shoulder. Chase looked at him. He wasn't very old, but the aged lines across his face gave him the appearance of that. He had light brown hair and very tired-looking eyes.

'I'm-I'm fine," Chase stammered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Lupin," He said. "What were you doing in the staffroom, Chase?"

"I—heard something—something—and went to—to—" Chase stuttered, still shaken from seeing her mother's killer.

"It's all right," Professor Lupin soothed. "My goodness, you're as bad as—never mind. I think you're late for class, Miss Van Helsing."

"What was that?" Chase shuddered.

"Haven't you ever seen a boggart before?" Lupin asked smiling.

"Well, yeah…I mean, I haven't _seen_ them, but sometimes Twiddle will have to get rid of them at the estate…" Chase said, recalling this.

"Well, come on, I'll escort you to your class," Professor Lupin said kindly, leading her out of the classroom. "I'm saving that boggart for my third-years. You all are dreadfully behind in your Defense Against the Dark Arts…"

"Yeah, well, blame Professor Lockhart," Chase muttered.

They arrived at the Potions dungeon. "Here you are. Try not to be late again. I look forward to seeing you in my class," Professor Lupin said to her before turning away.

Chase was just about to enter the dungeon when she realized something.

She'd never told Professor Lupin her name.

XXXXXXX

"Five points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape greeted her as she found her seat. "You are quite late, Miss Van Helsing, most of the class is halfway done with their Draught of the Living Death. I suggest you get started, because if you give me a half-finished batch, I will mark you a zero."

Chase rolled her eyes, which Professor Snape thankfully did not see. She grabbed a seat next to Fred and George.

"What took you?" George whispered.

"Had some trouble with a boggart," Chase whispered back, forcing a grin. In reality, her stomach still twisted from the memory. Did she have to keep reliving these awful memories all year?

If there was one thing that Chase was good at, aside from blowing things up, it was Potions. She'd basically slept her way through Potions last year, because the mixtures they'd done had been so easy, so boring, she didn't need to study hard. Potions came naturally to her, so this would be a snap.

The Draught of the Living Death was indeed a tricky, fiddly potion, but Chase figured out a variety of shortcuts. By the time class was over, she'd completed the potion, and hers was by far the best. She grinned, self-satisfied.

Professor Snape looked at her potion, sniffed it, and indifferently walked away. Chase took that to mean that she'd done a good job.

XXXXXX

"Got some good stuff fer yer fifth year!" Hagrid bellowed. He was their new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Chase looked forward to his teaching methods.

"Gotta go ter the forest," Hagrid explained as they trekked across the grounds. "They like the dark, they do…"

"Ooh, creepy!" Chase said brightly. The twins laughed. The snotty girl, Chase's roommate, rolled her eyes.

Chase narrowed hers. "Hey guys, who is that chick?" She asked, gesturing towards Holy.

Fred followed her finger. "Oh, her? That's Holly Ann Malfoy. Why, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my roommate," Chase frowned. "What is she doing in Gryffindor? She's a Malfoy, isn't she?"

"Search me," Fred shrugged. "Mind you, I'm sure her parents aren't exactly thrilled."

"All righ' then," Hagrid called for their attention. "Gotta be quiet now." Hagrid set down the dead cow he'd been lugging and let out an unearthly scream. Chase watched in fascination as a dragon-like winged horse stepped out of the darkness. It stared at the class and began to eat the cow.

"Cool," Chase said, her eyes wide.

"I don't see anything," Fred said confusedly.

"It's right there," Chase pointed. To her surprise, most people were looking about bewilderedly.

"You're losing it, Van Helsing. There's nothing there. I don't see anything," Holly snapped, crossing her arms.

"It's right THERE!" Chase insisted. Come to think of it, Chase suddenly realized, haven't these things always pulled the carriages?

"How many can see them?" Hagrid asked, his dark eyes twinkling. Chase raised her hand impatiently. "What you are or aren't seein' are thestrals. Fasinatin' creatures, thestrals. On'y people who can see 'em are the people who've seen death." Chase's stomach lurched uncomfortably.

"I can see why only Chase can see them," Holly smirked. "Her mind is filled with people dying. Guess that's why she's so unstable."

"My mind is filled with new ways to ruin your robes again," Chase snapped back. "Tha's enough," Hagrid rumbled. "Now thestrals are fasinatin' creatures. 'Mazin' sense of direction. Eat mostly meat, but they're very gentle. Have a pat, if you like." He encouraged. Chase cautiously went to the nearest one and rubbed its neck hesitantly. It blinked at her and continued to devour the cow.

"She's petting the air," Holly flipped her blonde hair impatiently. "I'm sorry, Professor, but what's the point of showing us thestrals if only one person can see them? This, if I might add, is one of the dumbest lessons I've ever had."

"The point is, that thestrals will come up on your OWL exam," Hagrid growled. "An' jus' 'cause you can't see them, doesn' mean they're not there. Go nearby Chase and pet one wi' her if you don' believe me."

Holly rolled her eyes and walked over next to Chase. She slapped her hand repeatedly where Chase's hand had been moments before.

The thestral turned toward Holly indignantly, and grabbed the sleeve of her robes, pulling on it. Holly's eyes widened as she saw her robes being pulled by an invisible force. She screamed and backed away. As she tried to run, she tripped over a branch and fell butt first to the ground, staring up at the invisible creature.

Chase snickered. "Aw, is poor wittle Holly scared of the nasty invisible creature?" Chase taunted.

"Tha's enough, girls," Hagrid said to them. "Now fer yer homework, I'd like an essay on five useful things 'bout thestrals. Due nex' lesson. Now yer dismissed." Chase pecked the thestral on the nose, and skipped merrily back to the Weasley twins.

"Teacher's pet," Holly coughed.

Chase whirled around. No troublemaker could stand an insult like that. ""Just cuz I saw someone snuff it?" Chase snorted. "God forbid." Fred and George laughed.

Holly sneered and walked away. Chase, Fred, and George all headed back to the castle.

XXXXXX


	12. Who Was Leonie Van Helsing?

**AN: I know, I suck for not updating sooner. In my defense, I've had a pretty busy year. Hope you enjoy! **

**33k****- Holly will grow on you. Trust me. ;-)**

**Artistgirl727****- Poor Holly, so many people saying mean things about her! Lol, I guess she deserves it. Give her a chance, she may have some redeeming qualities. **

**Punkyy****- Contact me soon! I got a few more scenes I gotta do with you!**

**Fanny-kun****- Thanks! Funnily enough, Chase doesn't usually dress like a tomboy. She often wears very girly robes or skirts. She likes it because it contrasts with her personality. I hope she's not too Sue-ish, warn me if she starts getting like that. Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything but Chase.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Crying. Someone was crying._

_Chase shivered. She snuck past Twiddle, who'd caught her the last five times she'd snuck out. But she couldn't sleep…not with someone crying like this. _

_The house was dark and cold. She knew it well. She stopped in front of her mother's study, staring at the huge brass doorknob, so much taller than she was. She reached up on her tiptoes, and twisted it. The door opened. _

_"Twiddle, I don't want to talk," A low melodic voice said. It breathed heavily, shaking. "Just go away."_

_Chase crossed the room, her tiny legs tripping over herself. She saw in the dim firelight, her mother, curled up in an armchair, head between her knees. _

_"Mommy?" Chase said hesitantly._

_A shuddery breath. Leonie Van Helsing looked up, staring at Chase with those beautiful amber eyes of hers. Even in the foulest pits of grief, her beauty was unrivaled. Her face crumpled as she stared at Chase. _

_"Chase…" She said, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. "You're all I have left."_

Chase woke up in a cold sweat. She shivered. Ever since that stupid Dementor had accosted her on the train, she hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep. She yawned, seeing her roommates getting dressed.

Alicia Spinnet noticed her gaunt appearance. "You okay, Van Helsing?"

"I'm good," Chase assured her. "Just a bad dream."

Holly Ann snorted. Chase chose to ignore her, an unusual thing for her, but currently she was too tired to start something.

She walked down to breakfast, taking a seat next to Fred and George. She noticed that Draco Malfoy was making a great fuss about some injury he'd gotten in Care of Magical Creatures. She rolled her eyes. He was such a pussy.

People had done so badly at the Draught of the Living Death, Snape reassigned it to them, with a three feet-and-a-half essay about the properties used in it. Chase finished hers in fifteen minutes and yawned, figuring she'd take a nap. She could always do her essay later that evening. She'd be up all night anyway, doing Transfiguration. Fifth year was turning out to be extremely hard.

"Miss Van Helsing," Snape said irately. Chase opened one eye.

"Yah?" She yawned.

"I see you've completed your potion," Snape said stiffly, not sounding pleased.

"Well, I completed the other one too, but I figured you'd still want me to do it again," Chase said, trying very hard not to be insolent. Okay, maybe not _too_ hard.

Snape's lips thinned. "I think I'll start assigning extra work for you, Miss Van Helsing. Since you seem to think my class is simple enough you can sleep through it, obviously I'm not challenging you enough."

Fred and George groaned for her. But Chase actually looked intrigued. "THANK YOU!" She squawked.

Snape looked taken aback.

"I have been so, freaking BORED!" She exclaimed. "Please, give me SOMETHING to do!"

Snape looked slightly bewildered for about two seconds and then snapped out of it. "Very well." He trotted over to his desk and took out several books and pieces of parchment, plopping them on her desk.

"Have these potions done by next week," Snape commanded, giving her a list. Chase skimmed it. These potions certainly weren't at a fifth-year-level.

"Some of them will take longer," Snape said. He glowered at her. "And I expect you to complete your original homework as well."

Chase shrugged. She liked Potions. At least she wouldn't be bored all through class anymore.

XXXXX

"Sucks to be you, Chase," George commented as they walked out of class.

"He really must hate you," Fred added.

"I get the feeling he doesn't know what to think of me," Chase said amused. "I can tell he really wants to hate me—I catch those looks of loathing sometimes—but I'm as talented as he is. I think it drives him crazy."

"Extra Potions homework," George shook his head. "I don't think anything's worth that."

There next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lupin was by far one of the coolest teachers Chase had ever had. There was also something extremely familiar about him, as if she'd seen him before. Occasionally he'd glance at her, and she'd get the feeling that he felt the same way. But then he'd quickly look away.

Still, she had to wonder…

The weeks continued to get busier. Chase didn't have much time to spend with Fred and George, they were either working on their joke products, semi-studying, or practicing Quidditch. Chase tried sneaking out at night and looking for Caspian, but the first time she got caught (detention for a month) and the second time he wasn't at his usual roost.

She even missed the first Hogsmeade visit.

But the most frightening thing happened after the Halloween feast. Chase was casually chatting with Fred and George, when they came to a halt in front of the portrait.

"What's the hold-up?" Chase demanded. "Come on guys, would you just go?"

Nobody moved.

Chase elbowed her way through and gasped. The Fat Lady had vanished; her canvas literally in shreds, great chunks had been torn away.

"Holy…" Her eyes widened as she heard Peeves taunt Dumbledore.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black!"

Chase's mind swam. Sirius Black? He'd gotten into Hogwarts? But how…? She shuddered. No way was she telling Twiddle. Twiddle would have a major freak-out session and force her to come home.

Dumbledore rallied up all the Gryffindors, and they all slept in sleeping bags in the Great Hall that night. Chase could only assume that the castle was being thoroughly searched.

"This is intense," She whispered to Fred and George. They both nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

The school had gone Sirius Black crazy overnight. Chase tried to ignore the rumors. Professor Cyrus had written her a letter, asking if she was still comfortable there. She'd angrily written back, saying snippily she was quite fine where she was.

Lupin was absent for a bit. Snape took over his class. They went over werewolves, which they hadn't covered; they weren't even studying magical creatures. Chase rolled her eyes and answered all the questions, mostly to irritate Snape. She was good at magical creature determination just as she was good at Potions. She had to be. All Van Helsings had to be.

First Quidditch match was a bust. Apparently, Harry had the same problem Chase had, and fell off his broom when the Dementors swooped in. Dumbledore was super pissed. They'd lost. Chase went to visit him, offer encouragement, but she didn't tell him that when they'd appeared she'd felt sick and nauseous and heard the echoes of her mother's screams as she faced off Vlad.

Christmas was coming, and Chase was looking forward to it. She started to prepare for her Hogsmeade trip.

"Oi, Chase!" Fred called. "Come here, we gotta talk."

Chase joined the twins. "What's up?"

"We're thinking we're gonna give Harry the Marauder's map," Fred said with no preamble.

Chase squawked. "What?! Are you serious? But that's…"

The twins shrugged. "It's Christmas, he hasn't been in Hogsmeade cuz of those Muggles he's living with. We know it by heart anyway."

Chase winced. "Well…I guess you're right. He deserves it. All right then. Go for it."

XXXXX

Hogsmeade was beautiful at Christmas time. Chase inhaled deeply, smelling the wafts of Honeydukes, the smell of butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, and the crisp chill air, reminiscent of peppermint. She loved Christmas.

"See you in Zonko's!" Fred shouted, running toward the shop. George was at his heels.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec!" Chase called to them, trying to stuff her large bag of Jelly Slugs into the pocket of her robes. This would be an easy thing to accomplish if only her robes were not already stuffed with Honeyduke's chocolate, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and Fizzing Whizbees. She was currently hopping on one leg, not looking where she was going, frantically trying to stuff the sweets within her pocket.

"Get—in—there!" She snarled at the Jelly Slugs. When she'd finally succeeded in her task, she glanced upward to see where Fred and George had gone. She saw the tail of George's cloak disappear inside Zonko's and started to catch up to them.

She tripped. Cursing, she tried to steady herself but only succeeded on falling flat on her face. She straightened, brushing dirt and snow off her robes, glancing about. Something caught her eye.

It was a dog. A large, bear-like black dog was sitting next to a trash can, eyeing her with great interest. Chase grinned at it and whistled.

"Here boy!" She called. "Come here!" The dog looked at her suspiciously and edged nearer.

"We used to have a dog," Chase said conversationally. "At least…I think we did. Twiddle says we didn't, but I swear I remember one. Looked kinda like you. Do you like Jelly Slugs?" Chase dug around in her pockets and offered one.

The dog went to her, sniffed the Jelly Slug, and chomped on it hungrily.

"You're the first dog I've ever seen that liked Jelly Slugs," Chase commented. "Want some more?" The dog barked happily and devoured the few Chase had left in her bag.

"They'll probably make you sick," Chase sighed. "Hope not. Well, glad you liked them. See ya later, Blackie!" The dog snuffled indignantly.

"Don't like the name Blackie?" Chase asked grinning. The dog snuffled again. "Fine...then I will call you Snuffles." The dog barked, sounding oddly like a laugh to Chase. She gave the dog one final wave, and headed off to Zonko's.

Afterwards, Chase got into a deep discussion with the twins about which was better, Acme Bombs of Filibuster's Fireworks. Chase was having a hard time bringing Fred to her side, but George seemed keen enough on agreeing with her. This caused Fred to roll his eyes. Chase was confused.

The trio noticed Holly Ann Malfoy sitting with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson on a bench outside Honeyduke's. They waved at them, and Fred trotted over to flirt. George and Chase followed unwillingly.

The girls were in a discussion about Draco Malfoy. "He acts out sometimes," Holly was saying. "He's really not a bad person."

"Your cousin's a prat," Chase said matter-of-factly, not really trying to start an argument, but feeling that this should be known to the general populace.

Holly Ann narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

"Your cousin's a prat," Chase repeated scathingly. "Thinks he's better than everyone else, doesn't he? And he still goes by that 'purest blood is best' shit. In America, there are only three major pureblood families left, and two of them are only by accident. It's time your cousin got his head out of his ass and realized people should be judged by their character."

"Well, listen sweetie," Holly said menacingly. "You're not in America anymore. He'd probably give you a run for your money, cuz you're just as snotty as he is."

"I'm merely pointing out that we're a lot more accepting in America," Chase said brightly. "I'm pureblood on my mom's side, but I don't even know who my dad is. Your beloved cousin could use a few knocks of humility."

Holly laughed. "So what, you're proud of being a bastard? That's sad. First your mom dies 'heroically', and your daddy wasn't even around. I don't really blame him for leaving."

Alicia and Angelina looked uncomfortable. "Come on, Holly, knock it off," Angelina said.

"Yeah, let's go Christmas shopping," Alicia piped up.

"I don't give a crap about my dad," Chase said coolly. "But you better shut up about my mom."

"Or what?" Holly taunted. "Don't like hearing that your mom was a tart?"

Chase stilled. "What did you say?"

"You're a bastard, aren't you?" Holly snarled. "And your daddy left. I always heard that the Van Helsing women were loose. What, did your mommy sleep with every boy at Hogwarts?"

Chase was paralyzed with fury. This bitch…was insulting her mother…her mother…and she knew nothing about her mom at Hogwarts, so she couldn't even reply. Chase whipped out her wand.

"She's just trying to make you mad, Chase," George said, grabbing her shoulders. "Let it go."

"Yeah, and it's working," Chase growled. Fred and George glanced at her. When Chase was angry she looked…scary. Her amber eyes suddenly seemed very intimidating.

"I say pulverize her," Fred voted.

Chase turned, and started to stalk away.

"What, are you continuing your mommy's legacy?" Holly called. "Going for a threesome with your boy toys? Maybe you do resemble your mom in that respect—"

"DENSAUGEO!" Chase shrieked. "RICTUSEMPRA!

"TANTARALLEGRA!" Holly bellowed back, before the spells hit her. Immediately, Chase's feet began dancing some bizarre two-step. Holly's front teeth started growing exponentially and she started wheezing from forced laughter.

"BITCH!" Chase screamed. Alicia and Angelina grabbed Holly and Fred and George snatched Chase. Both groups of friends pulled the two girls away.

"Finite," George said, ending the hex. "Are you all right?"

"No!" Chase said angrily. "She said—she said—" She punched the gate. She took a deep shuddery breath.

"I gotta be alone, guys," She said shaking. "I'll see you later." Before they could argue, she ran off.

Holly's words had stung. Chase knew all of her mother's hunting diaries by heart, but…she knew nothing of her personal life. That wasn't the sort of thing Abelard Van Helsing, her grandfather, would like in a hunting diary, and her mother was a very dutiful daughter. Chase couldn't remember anything about her, except the occasional glimmer.

Who was she? Who was Leonie Van Helsing?

"Miss Van Helsing?"

Chase whipped around. Professor Lupin was staring at her, his ragged cloak looking terribly cold in this weather.

Chase realized she had tears streaming down her face. She wiped them off briskly.

"Are you all right?" Lupin said, moving towards her.

"I'm fine!" Chase snapped. Lupin stopped abruptly. An odd look came over his face.

"Are you sure?" He said quietly.

"I just…" Chase threw up her hands. "I just…wish I knew more about my mom, that's all."

"Leonie Van Helsing?" Lupin said, a soft look coming into his eyes. "What do you want to know?"

Chase blinked. "Wait…you knew her?"

Lupin composed himself. "Briefly."

"I thought you looked familiar," Chase scrunched up her eyes. "Have we met?"

Lupin didn't answer.

Chase sighed. "What—what was she like? In school?"

"She was very studious, very athletic. She didn't have a lot of friends, but the friends she did have she would've died for. She had a penchant for sneaking out of school and hunting in the Forbidden Forest." Lupin hid a smile.

"Do…" Chase looked hesitant. "Do you know who my father is?"

Lupin averted his eyes.

"You do!" Chase cried. "Tell me. Please."

"Your mother put it in her will that you were not to know till you were of age," Lupin said gently. "She did it for a reason, Chase. You must trust her."

Chase sighed. "I don't even know who she was. How am I supposed to trust her?"

And with that, Chase ran off.


	13. Chase Gets An Idea Which Is Never Good

**AN: The Phoenix is back! I am so, so sorry for not updating this sooner. A lot has happened in my life the past two years and it's caused me to neglect my fanfictions. When I did have time, I focused on my original work, but I am seriously starting to miss my fics. Please forgive me, I hope you return and enjoy the rest of what I have planned!**

** Ebony-Ink-Stain- Thank you! And I have to say, it kind of made my life that you made shipper names for my characters. You get a gold star. :D**

** And thank you to Regan, Dark Yellow Dino, Punkyy, CRAZYKID2655, and Fanny-Kun for reviewing! I love you all!**

** Disclaimer—All I own is Chase. Chase and her mother. And Twiddle.**

"Chase, what are you doing?"

Chase wiped a sweaty lock of hair out from her face. "Doing homework, what's it look like I'm doing?" She huffed crabbily. George blinked at her as if he didn't understand the concept.

Chase looked at her work. A cauldron with a water-proof fire burning underneath was slightly bubbling, silver mist lazily coiling up towards the ceiling.

"It's some of the extra work Snape assigned me," She added as explanation.

"So you're actually doing that extra work?" Fred joined them, examining her half-finished potion.

"Yep," Chase said promptly. She was good at potions, and she needed something to take her mind off things. She inhaled the vapors thoughtfully, and then added an ingredient.

"So what is it?" George asked curiously.

"Wolfsbane potion," Chase replied. "I've never made it before, and he's not even letting me make the second half. I'm only doing the first part."

"Wolfsbane?" Fred frowned. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"It's a potion for treating lycanthropy," Chase said automatically. "Beats me why he wants it…"

"Well, obviously," Fred pronounced. "Snape is a werewolf."

"Huh, my money'd be on a vampire, or maybe a soul-sucking ghoul…"

"You're hilarious," Chase rolled her eyes. She jerked her wand slightly and the fire lowered.

George frowned. "Are you all right, Chase? You're not laughing at our jokes and you're doing homework. That's just not like you."

Chase sighed. "I know. I guess I'm still kinda annoyed about…"

"About what Holly said?" Fred guessed.

Chase didn't answer.

"You really shouldn't let it get to you," Fred persisted. "She was probably just saying things. Geez, you've heard what the Malfoys say about our family."

"It's never really bothered me, not knowing who my dad is," Chase said slowly. "But now I'm realizing that I don't really even know who my mom is either. And that just kind of hurts."

"Come off it," George tried. "I mean, I've seen you read her diaries. You have pictures about her, you know everything about it."

"Hunting diaries," Chase cut in. "And they are—they're cold. They have nothing about her thoughts or personality."

Fred and George didn't look convinced.

Chase sighed exasperatedly. "Just, look." She dug into the pile of books and notebooks she had under the table in the common room. She pulled out an old-leather bound journal and handed it to the twins.

"Open it to the date September 24th," Chase requested. "Read it aloud.

George opened the diary, Fred reading over his shoulder. They flipped a few pages towards the middle. Fred pointed, gesturing towards the entry. George nodded. They spoke in unison.

_September 24th_

_ Perfect hunting conditions, slightly breezy and sunny. Spent most of the day revamping protection spells around house. Ran into pack of low-ranking vampires. Destroyed them all. Delivery was smooth and uninterrupted. _

Fred glanced upwards. "So what was the point of that? Possibly the most boring hunting entry ever."

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "And that, Fred Weasley, is the entry describing my birth."

"What?" The twins said at the same time. George skimmed the passage again.

"So—you're the 'delivery'," George said rather blankly.

"Yep," Chase said shortly. "And that's about the most you'll ever hear in her diaries about me. Except for one entry detailing the stupidity of a four-year-old wandering outside and nearly getting killed by a vampire."

George flipped through the notebook again. "So that's it? Nothing about you when you were little or your dad or anything?"

Chase shook her head. "Go back to the December entries, that's when my conception must've taken place. There's nothing, just some altercations with a band of hags, her trip into the mountains, and a thorough study on a more violent breed of ghouls. Oh, and her trip to Tibet to save a village from a bunch of Yetis."

George obediently searched back to the December scrawls. "Well," He said awkwardly. "It looks like the only one where she's really home is here…Christmas and Christmas Eve. Says she enjoyed the Christmas holidays with friends. So…probably happened then."

"Unless you're dad was a Yeti, which admittedly would explain a lot," Fred put in helpfully.

Chase gave him a look.

"All right, sorry," Fred grinned. "Back to serious mode."

"I don't care about that, honestly," Chase huffed. "I never knew my dad, I don't remember him at all. But you'd think…you'd think that I'd at least have more of an idea of who she was."

"What do you remember?" George asked gently.

Chase scrunched up her face. "I dunno…I remember sitting on the counter while she made a potion and me fixing it for her. I remember her reading a book by the fireplace and me playing with Twiddle and our dog. I remember her watching the full moon with a sad look on her face. And…"

She hesitated. "I remember her crying."

XXXXXXXX

"You heated this higher than you should have," Snape accused.

Chase glared at him. "I did not."

Snape glared back.

Chase stuck out her tongue. "It was a shortcut. Haven't you ever used one? Most of the potion books you assign have stupid directions anyway."

"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said automatically. "Lucky for you, you managed a shortcut that works. Don't let me catch you doing it again." He whipped away from her, which was a good thing, because Chase was giving him the finger, American style.

Only Snape would assign her extra credit homework to be due on Christmas. He was a right old Grinch. She'd had to work all of Christmas Eve to finish it in time.

While walking up towards the Great Hall, she bumped into Professor Lupin.

"Lupin!" She said startled. She opened her mouth to greet him but was suddenly distracted by her wand turning silver. She blinked at it.

"Hello Miss Van Helsing," Lupin smiled at her, ignoring her random wand. "Good holiday?"

"Eh, so far," Chase wiggled her fingers noncommittally. "I'm glad I bumped into you, I wanted to ask you a few questions about that essay you assigned on the Unforgivable curses."

"Ask away."

"Great," Chase grinned. "So the Imperius curse controls people, right?"

"In essence," Lupin agreed. "But there are ways of resisting it."

"Uh huh…and the Cruciatus curse tortures people," Chase continued. "Excruciating horrible pain, right?"

"That's correct," Lupin nodded, taking a sip of his drink from the mug he was carrying.

"So seriously, are you my dad?" Chase asked casually.

Lupin choked on his tea, efficiently managing to spray Chase with Earl Gray. Chase didn't even blink, calmly waiting for a response.

"I beg your pardon?" He coughed.

"You knew my mom at Hogwarts, so did you ever have intimate relations with her that resulted in an unplanned pregnancy which thereby resulted in _moi_?" Chase said brightly.

Lupin just looked at her, mouth slightly agape. He then averted his eyes. "No, Miss Van Helsing, I am not your father." He then strode off quickly.

Chase watched him go. "He is totally my father."

XXXXX

The holidays passed smoothly. Harry Potter somehow got a Firebolt broom, which put the team back on track for the Cup. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley vented their developing adolescent sexual tension towards each other by bitching about their pets. Chase was about ready to hex them into oblivion by the time the snow was gone.

Things were relatively calm…until Ron Weasley woke everyone up by screaming his head off.

"Aw, what the freaking hell?" Chase griped. "I swear to God, I will kick some red-headed butt if I am cranky in the morning and—"

"Chase!" George ran to her. "Sirius Black! He was in the tower! He nearly stabbed Ron!"

Chase's mouth dropped open. "WHAT? That crazy bastard! What was he doing in Gryffindor tower? How the hell did he even get in?"

"Cadogan," Fred joined them. "Stupid portrait."

Something suddenly hit Chase. "Hang on..." She said slowly. "I'll be right back."

And with that, she ran off, completely ignoring the fact that a crazed mass murderer was loose in the castle.


	14. Career Advice or Misaimed Potential

**AN: Hello my darlings! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**GryffindorxoxoHeiress****—I'm so glad you like it! I promise more timely updates. **

**Tijana****—Chase/George moments will be forthcoming, I promise! And the "Fred, I think I'm in love," line is probably my favorite line in the whole fic. **

** Disclaimer—I don't own Harry Potter, any of its characters, Gargoyles, Van Helsing, or anything else I borrow from.**

****

Had Chase made best friends with anyone other than the Weasley twins her fourth year, she probably would've been caught immediately by one of the professors, lost a ton of points for Gryffindor, and possibly have been suspended. In this regard, Chase was very lucky. Fred and George had already taught her the best secret passageways, shortcuts, and hiding places to avoid Filch and other stray teachers. It was in this way she managed to escape detection.

_I need to find the gargoyles_, she thought to herself hurriedly rushing down a corridor, then changing her mind and going the other direction. She changed her mind again when she heard voices and headed the original way when she noticed a door. She didn't recall it from anything Fred and George had mentioned to her but in hearing the voices grow louder as they neared, she quickly opened the door and disappeared into it.

It wasn't so much a room as a corridor. She walked down it, wondering where it would lead when she came to another door. She opened it, and found herself on a balcony.

Where Caspian yelped at seeing her.

"Not you again!" He groaned. Chase grinned brightly at him.

"I've been looking for you all year!" She said delightedly. "How's life going for you, Cas?"

"It'll go a lot better if you stop seeking me out!" He hissed at her. "Students aren't supposed to know about us!"

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't really looking for you—" Chase started to say when Caspian interrupted her again, glancing nervously behind him.

"Look, this really isn't a good time—" He did a double take. "Wait, who were you looking for if not me?" He did another double take. "And why are you holding a club?"

Chase blinked. Once again, her wand had changed again, into a thick club with spikes on it. She looked at it bewildered. She then cleared her throat and went back to Caspian.

"I'm not really sure," Chase replied slowly. "He was the first gargoyle I saw here. And actually," She considered her recent revelation. "The first gargoyle I've ever seen _at all_."

Caspian stared at her.

"I found him in your special magical moving classroom," Chase informed him. "He roared at me and told me to get out."

Caspian opened his mouth and then blinked. "Well, that could be—"

"That _would_ be _me, _laddie."

Chase watched Caspian flinch as the gargoyle she'd met briefly a year ago stepped out of the shadows and into her sight. He looked just as she remembered him—grizzled, crabby, and certainly not to be messed with.

"You," She breathed.

"Me," He snarled. "What do ye think yuir doin' outta bed, lassie? Especially after it's just been announced Sirius Black just attacked Gryffindor Tower!"

"Professor Leatherback," Caspian said desperately. "I swear I didn't invite her here—she just keeps finding me! She—"

"I know, laddie," Leatherback growled. "She has a habit of sticking her nose in where it doesna belong. A family trait, to be sure."

Chase's eyes widened. "So," She said methodically. "It was you. Who saved me. The night my mom died."

Leatherback said nothing but frowned deeply. "Ye'll not get anything outta me, lass. You go straight back to bed, scurry now."

"No!" Chase said defiantly. "Not until you talk to me!"

Leatherback's growls rumbled like an avalanche and Caspian glanced nervously at the pair of them.

"All righ'," Leatherback frowned. "Yuir next Hogsmeade trip—after the sun sets, meet me at the Hog's Head and I'll tell ye what I know of yuir mum. Now git back tae bed!"

Chase stood her ground. "How do I know you'll be there?"

Leatherback's eyes flashed. "A gargoyle's word is his _bond_, lassie. Yuir mother never doubted my word. Neither should you."

"All right," Chase exhaled deeply. "I'll see you there." She turned back towards the door to the mysterious corridor.

"Oh, and Miss Van Helsing?"

Chase looked back. "Yes?"

"What's your house?"

"Gryffindor," She said without thinking.

"Tha'll be fifty points from Gryffindor for wanderin' the corridors after dark."

XXXXXXX

The entire school was buzzing about Sirius Black's entry into Gryffindor tower. It made Ron Weasley a mini-celebrity of sorts. Poor Neville Longbottom was responsible for Black learning the Gryffindor passwords and it earned him no more Hogsmeade trips and a Howler from his very frightening-sounding grandmother. Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were very keen to discuss how he entered. It was something, however, that only vaguely interested Chase.

She was in the midst of a great deal of anticipation for her next Hogsmeade trip. She'd always thought it'd been a dream—a strange sort of guardian angel that saved her from Vlad. But it'd been Caspian's gargoyle professor, that grizzled old Leatherback. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it earlier.

"Oy, Chase!"

Chase glanced up and saw George take a seat next to her. Flitwick hadn't arrived yet and rather than be productive (O.W.L.S were looming after all) she was adding in an explosive magical liquid in her inkwell to see what would happen.

"Hiya," She said conversationally. "Wanna see my inkwell explode?"

George grinned. "Do you have to ask?"

The two watched with great interest as the inkwell exploded, spraying the girl in front of them with ink. She shrieked at the two of them and Chase blithely ignored her.

"So what's up?" Chase asked, repairing her inkwell with a swish of her wand.

"Well." George cleared his throat. "So…our next Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."

"Yes, indeed it is," Chase said, thinking about her meeting with Leatherback.

"Well." George cleared his throat again. That was when Chase noticed something strange—Fred was gesturing behind her towards George, his hand motions including exasperated expressions and thumbs up signals.

"Fred and Angelina, I believe, are doing something that day," George continued. Chase looked at him confusedly.

"Okay, good for them," Chase said cautiously.

"So…since they'll be off doing something together, you and I. Should do something. Together. At Hogsmeade. You know, us two." George cleared his throat a third time, Chase wondered if he was getting a cold.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to, we don't want to tag along on their date," Chase commented and glanced at Fred, who was still acting peculiar and was now banging his head against his desk.

"Well, that's not quite what I meant…" George started to say.

"Oh wait!" Chase said suddenly. "I can't, Career Appointments that day, remember? I have one with McGonagall…"

"Maybe after?" George suggested. "Grab a bite to eat?"

Chase shrugged helplessly. "I can't, I'm meeting someone."

"Oh," George said, his voice sounding unhappy, and for the life of her, Chase couldn't figure out why. "I get it."

Chase cocked her head, still rather puzzled by the twins' behavior and was about to ask when Flitwick walked in and Charms began.

XXXXXXX

"Professor McGonagall?" Chase knocked lightly. "It's time for my career appointment?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall nodded briskly. "Come on in, Miss Van Helsing. Have a seat."

Chase obeyed, fiddling idly with her wand.

Professor McGonagall shuffled a few papers and fixed Chase with a steely expression. "So, Miss Van Helsing, have you given any thought as to what you wish to do after school?"

Chase coughed.

The truth was, Chase hadn't the foggiest idea of what she wanted to do for a living. Perhaps it was foolish of her, but she liked where she was at—blowing stuff up with the twins, exploring Hogwarts, having fun without a care in the world. After Hogwarts…what on earth was she good for?

"Perhaps you've considered following in your mother's footsteps and becoming a hunter?" Professor McGonagall probed.

Chase shook her head violently. "No way," She said. She'd made the vow years ago that she wouldn't be burdened with the same stupid legacy that tormented her mother till the end. Someone else could destroy Vlad. It wasn't her responsibility.

"Well, what are your ideas?" McGonagall pressed.

Chase was beginning to feel stupid. She thought frantically and promptly pulled an idea out of her ass.

"Potions!" She yelped. "I mean, I want to make potions. Have a potions shop."

McGonagall paused, almost to ascertain she was serious, and then spoke. "Well, that seems like a fine goal, should you choose to pursue it with your full efforts."

Chase shifted uncomfortably.

"Unfortunately, it is your full efforts that you've been lacking, Miss Van Helsing," McGonagall continued. "You barely manage Acceptable in my class, and I do not let anything under Exceeds Expectations in my N.E.W.T. class. You vary between Exceeds Expectations and Acceptable with Charms. Herbology is also an Acceptable, you'd better bump that up if you want to go into Potions as a career, Herbology is very important. You're doing very well under Professor Lupin under Defense Against the Dark Arts, you should be able to pass the practical O.W.L. well, but you need to start completing your written work, although Professor Lupin did enjoy your essay about vampire lore. Potions is easily your best subject—Snape rarely offers assistant work to students—although you're not doing nearly as well as you should. You seem to enjoy the practical parts of potion brewing but you rarely complete his essays and skip all written work."

Chase hated writing and McGonagall spoke nothing but the clear truth.

"However, because of your extra credit work, you could still manage to be in Snape's N.E.W.T. Potions class if you continue to get Outstandings on your potions and _from this point onwards_ complete your essays."

"Your transcripts from Salem seem to indicate the same thing," McGonagall added.

"Oh, right, I went to Salem once," Chase said absently.

"Your old Professor Gryphon and I agree on something very core, you have the talent for Transfiguration, but you lack the motivation," McGonagall said sternly. Chase managed a weak grin.

"Work hard from here on, Miss Van Helsing," McGonagall said clearly. "Your mother nearly got straight Outstandings on her O.W.L.S."

Chase paused. "Nearly?"

A ghost of a smile appeared on McGonagall's face. "She got an Exceeds Expectations on her Potions O.W.L., much to her chagrin."

The idea that Chase could possibly beat her perfect mother at something struck Chase completely dumb.

"We're through here, Miss Van Helsing. Please come to me if you need any help—I know you can do a lot better than how you have been doing."

Chase nodded and left. She stopped momentarily as a big grin grew on her face and she dashed off, ready to meet with Leatherback.


End file.
